Destiny
by Lady2016
Summary: Will and Sonny meet for the first time, Sonny is in a relationship with Jake, a relationship that is barely there. Will and Sonny can t fight the attraction and love between them, but will the love survive or will it tear them apart when danger hangs over them. This story has nothing to do with the current storyline on DOOL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonny didnt feel like going out tonight, but his boyfriend Jake kept going on and on about how much fun it would be and that they had not hanged out with their friends in a while , so Sonny gave in and agreed to go, and now he was waiting at the coffe house for jake to arrive, so they could get going, Chad was already there, he and chad were not only best friends but they were also partners and owned a coffe house in town together. Sonny and Chad had left 2 of their trusted baristas´s in charge while they would be out. " Hey " Chad said. " Did I tell you that Jeremy is taking this guy William along ? " " hmmm, no I don´t think you did, " Sonny answered while he was taking his jacket on. " I think he is kinda new in town, " Chad kept going. " but jeremy has known him for years, when he was living in England and that he is related to some in the town, but he have been in school over seas, and Jeremy said that you would drop dead over him " Chad laughed as he got up just as jake showed up . Sonny gave Chad an warning look and simply said " Dont ". Chad smiled and nodded, Sonny knew that Chad and jeremy was just being good friends, and they knew that jake and him was not that close anymore, they had been together for almost 2 years but they were drifting further and further apart, but it was easier said than done to call it quits,

" Hi guys " jake said as he aproached and gave Sonny a quick kiss on the check and shook hands with Chad. " you ready to head out ? " jake asked. " we´ve been ready a while just waiting on you. " Chad said as he felt Sonny´s elbow to his side and a " Stop it Chad! " Either Jake didn´t hear or he ignored it. It was no secret that Chad and Jake was not keen on eachother. Chad did not think jake was the right for Sonny and he hated to see his best friend in a relation ship that was doing him no good and as for jake, well he just didn´t like Chad .

" Lets go, " Sonny said as he open the door. On the way out, he gave Chad a warning look - Chad just smiled back.

The music was loud and Sonny was on his 2nd. Beer, they were sitting around the table talking loud over the music and passing drinks on. Jeremy was still not there, he had texted that they were on their way but they were gonna be a bit late.

Jake was sitting beside Sonny, but his attention was not on Sonny but on the conversation next to him. Sonny really didn´t care, he was enjoying the music and his talks with Chad , he was looking out on the dance floor as he felt Chad´s elbow to his side and was just about to put him straight when he turned and saw jeremy who stood at their table. " Hi guys, sorry we are late, we had to make a quick stop at my parents house . " " No worries Sonny smiled . " Oh this is Will, don´t think you guys have meet yet, he pulled on a sleeve and Will turned around. Sonny felt his heart drop and skipped a beat, there in front of him was the must sexy guy he had ever seen, with killer blue eyes, blond hair not too long and blue lose jeans and a blue shirt that fitted him perfectly and made his eyes shine even more. Sonny swallowed hard. " Sonny , Chad this is Will " Jeremy said with a grin that did not hide that he had seen the look on Sonny´s face as Will had turned, and he winked at Chad. Sonny felt Chad move next to him as he stood and shook Will´s hand, Sonny stood on shaky legs and put his hand out for Will to take. Will smiled this amazing smile that made his whole face light up and he took Sonny´s hand, " Hi Will, i´m Sonny, nice to meet you ! " " Hi Sonny, I´m Will, it´s nice to meet you to, heard alot about you. " Will smiled. ; oh my god that voice Sonny thought , he´s not only sexy as hell, but he also got the most sexiest voice . Sonny could see the blush on Will´s face, could it really be him who made Will blush, or was it just from the heat in the club.? Sonny felt Will´s hand his his and just as their hands meet it felt electrifying, he felt the hair on his arm stand up and he could feel it all the way down to his toes... " god , Sonny thought, what the hell was that..." he had never felt something like that before, and God how perfect his hand felt in his. Sonny did not know how long they had been standing there, untill Jeremy said " You can let go know guys, there are a few more people I would like to introduce you to, he said and winked at Sonny, and Sonny´s immediately pulled his hand away from Will and felt the instant emptiness, Will looked down shy as he also let go and went with Jeremy and said his Hello to the rest of their friends.

" Told you, you would drop dead " Chad wispered in his ear. " God Chad will you please stop " Sonny said as he rejusted his pants. Chad lauged, " damn he made you hard didn´t he " " shout it, Sonny said and took a sip of his beer. He saw the smirk on Chads face , but his eyes went to Will again , who now was walking over to them and pointed at the chair on the opposite side, " is it okay I sit here ? " he asked " Sure you can " both Chad and Sonny said. Will smiled, " Let me buy you a round " will said, He got their orders and was about to go to the bar, as Sonny stood, " wait let me go with you and help out " he said on his way around the table. he could hear chad chuckle as he stood, but decided to ignore him. Sonny followed Will and couldn´t help but notice how his jeans hang low and how he perfectly he walked to the bar and how tight, round and perfect his ass looked in those jeans ; Stop Sonny, stop ….Sonny said to him self, you have a boyfriend, just stop it, nothing is going to happend.

The got to the bar and was waiting to get their orders taking, the music was not so loud there so they could actually talk normal. " So Will, are you here from town ? " Sonny asked . " Well yeah, must of my family lives here, I have just been over seas in England for a year, going to school. " Wow, thats sound cool " Sonny said, he felt like he wanted to know all about Will and he couldn´t wait. " yeah well,,,, i guess Will said and looked to see if the bartender was ready to take his order, he turned to Sonny again when he could see it would still take a while. " what about you Sonny... you go to school , work ? " Well, I have some classes and then I work too at a coffe house in town . " Now see thats cool " Will said and smiled that beautiful smile that made Sonny get butterflies in his stomach. Sonny laughed " Well it´s okay I guess " he smiled back and could see how Will´s face blushed . ; god could he get any cuter and sexier ? Sonny thought.

After they had talked a little, it was their turn to have their orders taking and they made their way down to the table again.

Sonny felt his heart sink a bit when Will decided to sit at the end of the table that was further away from Sonny. But he felt Will´s eyes on him from time to time and that made him warm inside. " hey..." Chad said to him. " you know, jeremy have told Will that you have a boyfriend, so that might be the reason he is sitting so far from you " Sonny looked at Chad with questions marks on his face. " what, why are you saying that, I am not... " " You are not what ? " Chad cut him off. "you not intereste in him ? " " shhh damn Chad, will you please keep your voice down " Sonny said " " well, no matter what you say " Chad said. " then I have eyes, and you two can´t take your eyes of one another " " Chad just stop it, okay, thats not true, we just talked a bit thats all... " yeah right " chad said and took a sip of his beer. " call it what you want " Chad said and took an arm around Sonny shoulder and wispered in his ear. " he made your heart beat faster dosen´t he ? " Sonny looked at him and saw that Chad was serious. Sonny swallowed hard and nodded " See I knew that, " Chad smiled.

Will had made his way back to Sonny and Chad, and just as he sat, Jake turned around and stood, he took his jacket on and looked at Sonny . " Listen Sonny, I gotta go, gotta get into town early tomorrow, you coming with me or not " " erm, I ….. I... you have to leave right now ? " yeah it´s getting late, and i gotta get up at 4, but listen, we can just catch up tomorrow if you want ? " " Sonny could feel Wills gaze on him and there was no way he could leave now.

" Listen, I think I wanna stay a bit longer, and you can text tomorrown when your back. " " alright " Jake said as he gave a quick kiss to Sonny´s lips, and stood and said his goodbye, " Bye Will, it was nice to meet you " he smiled and Sonny felt like such a jerk that here he was saying no to go home with his boyfriend so he could stay a bit longer wit this guy he just meet a few hours ago, god was he really such a bad person. He even debated for like one second with himeself if he should go, but one look at Will made the decision so easy.

They had been talking together for a while and haden´t really paid attention to the rest , they were sitting reall close to eachother, Sonny could feel the heat from Will and it made his heart warm. Chad went to get another round, and just as he left Sonny felt Will´s hand on his thigh, he almost jumped out of his seat. He felt a sweet caress and just as quick his hand went down to rest on top of Will´s hand, Will squeezed his thigh and his hand went a bit further up, Sonny took Will´s hand. " Will, please... " he said. Will took his hand away from Sonnys leg and stod, " I´m sorry, listen I should get going " he said as he took his jacket on " Will don´t leave, please stay " Sonny pleaded. " No i should go..." he said a quick goodbye to the rest and made his way to the door. Sonny stood and grabed his jacket, he met Chad on his way out and he quick said " Gotta go Chad, i´ll call you tomorrow. " Chad smiled as he saw Sonny go after Will.

" Will, wait up, please, would you just please stop for just a second " Sonny grabed Will´s arm, but Will steeped aside " No Sonny, I have to go, i´m sorry i had no right, i know that you have a boyfriend, God i feel like a jerk, I am really sorry! " Will said " as he quicken his steps and Sonny had to run to him. Will turned the corner away from the street light, and just then Sonny grabed his arm and pushed Will against the wall and his face was so close to Will´s. " Will please, " Sonny whispered. " he could feel Will´s breath on his face. Sonny´s hands was resting on each side of Wills face . " Sonny i´m sorry ... " Will said with sadness in his voice. " Will you have nothing to be sorry about, danm ... you drive me crazy! " - and just then Will kissed him, Sonny ´s hands went to Will´s face as he kissed Will back with force and lust, his tongue found it´s way into Will´s mouth and their tongues battle for dominance he could hear Will´s moan against his lips and he felt Wills hands seeking Sonnys bare skin on his back, their kiss got more and more intense and they were both seeking bare skin. Will pulled back abit out of breath and they were breathing in the same air as they stod nose to nose , catching their breath. " I am so sorry! " Will said as his breath had calmed down a bit. " shh " Sonny said as he kissed the tip of Will´s nose. And in a horse and sexy voice he said " Your place or mine "


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : This chapter contents adult mature male to male...

(Sorry for any spelling or gramma errors)

Chapter 2

This was so unlike Will to go home with someone the first night he meet them, and not to forget a guy who already was in a relationship. Will had sworn he would never do this to anyone, but he just wanted him so bad. There was something about this guy that made Will lose all common sense and made his heart skip a beat. God his eyes, his olive skin his perfect dark hair, hair that he could not wait to put his hands through, and not to forget that perfect body. But it not only the physical attraction – it was so much more, it was something Will could not even describe, he just knew he wanted to know Sonny better, but right now his lust was taking over, he could not get close enough to Sonny, to breath him in, feel him and feel his hands on him... ; God what was he doing ?

They stumbled through the door and Sonny closed the door with his foot while his mouth never left Will´s . He pushed Will against the wall and kissed him hard and wild down his jaw and sucked and licked his neck while his hands was roaming all over him trying to get his shirt off.

Will moaned as he felt Sonny hands all over him and his lips who constantly was on him.

Will´s hands was under Sonny´s shirt and went up and down his smooth and hot back.

" God Sonny I..….I... Sonny please stop...please..." Will pleaed and try to push Sonny gently away. " Listen for just a second... Sonny..." Will felt Sonnys hand at the line of his jeans, as he got his pants open and felt his hands sneak inside... " hmmmm... Will God... you feel so good ! " Sonny said against Will´s ear. " You are so fucking hot..." he kissed him down his throat.

Will put his hands through Sonny´s hair ; god it felt even better than he imagined. But he had to tell Sonny this. " Sonny please stop for a second! " his hands left Sonny´s hair and went down to his face, and forced him to look at him. " Listen Sonny..." Sonny looked at him with dark and lustful eyes that made Will moan and kiss him quick. " Sonny please just listen ! " Sonny swallowed hard and Will could see the need and lust in his eyes. " Will... whats wrong ? "

Will put his finger against Sonny´s bottom lip and chew on his own, as his eyes went from Sonny´s mouth to his eyes. " I just want you to know, that I have never gone home with someone on the first night, and never with someone who was seeing someone else, Sonny maybe we should stop here, before it´s to late " Will didn´t know who he was trying to convince, himself or Sonny.

Sonny looked at him with a sweet and sexy smile and put his hands through Will´s blond short hair as he kissed him sweetly on the mouth. " Will, this is not something i´ve done befor either, I just ...I... theres something about you and I can´t describe it, I just want you so bad that it hurts, and I know I have a boyfriend ….. well i´m not even sure I can call him my boyfriend, we haven´t been for a while to be honest, I think we just stay with eachother because it´s the easiest and what we know, but I swear to you I have never felt like this for anyone, I just know that when I saw you with Jeremy you made my heart skip a beat, but if you wanna stop now, we´ll stop ! " Will took Sonny´s hand and rubbed his knuckles. " I just dont wanna cost any problems between you two, I have sworn I would never be withsomeone who´s in a relationship, not eeven just for sex, but i just... ? " " You just what ? " Sonny said as he once again kissed his jaw. " God Will you are so gorgeous and sexy ! " he kissed him his lips and Will felt Sonny´s hand on his crotch again and felt him cup him through his jeans. " God Sonny...please... " " tell me you want me to stop , and I´ll stop ! " " No I don´t want you to stop! "

Sonny licked Will´s bottom lip and sucked on it. " God you have the perfect mouth...mmmmm " Sonny said as he sucked some more and his hands went inside Will´s pants. " OH MY GOD SONNY " Will gasped as he felt Sonny´s fingers on his hard and aching cock. He bite his own lip in an effort to keep silence. " don´t... please " Sonny said and freed his lip with his other hand. " - I wanna hear you, please don´t hide !" " Sonny... Sonny ...are you sure ? "

Sonny smiled at him. " Will I am SO sure …... Are you ? if you want us to stop we stop okay ? " Sonny said and backed off a bit and Will felt the instant loss and he pulled at Sonny. " no no, please.. " Will said and pulled him against his chest again. " I want you, God I want you like i´ve never wanted anyone... please …. take me ! " Will gasped out.. and that was all Sonny needed to hear before he cupped him harder but yet so soft and gentle.

Will whimpered and his head felt back against the wall . Sonny ´s hand left Will. " mmmmm no, noooo..." Will tried to stop his hand from moving away. " shhh I jsut want you out of these clothes Sonny smiled as he started tucking on Will´s pants to get them down as he tried to take his shirt off too. Will smiled and lifted his arms so Sonny could pull the shirt over his head.

Will started to open Sonny´s pants and pull them down as their mouth was battling for dominance. Sonny turned and walked Will to the bed while he kissed him soft and gentle.

Will fell on the bed with Snny on top of him.

They crawled further up while their mouths never left on another and their hands was all over eachother, trying to get the last fabric of clothes off, when they were both bare Sonny laid his body over Will´s and hummed, " God Will you feel so amazing, he caressed his neck and kissed him. Then he sat back up on his knees on each side of Will´s thighs and took a look at Will who laid bare naked in front of him with his amazing and perfect cock standing proud just waiting for Sonny´s attention. Will looked away like he was embarrassed and Sonny could see the redish blush on Will neck and cheeks. " Don´t hide from me Will, you are so perfect! " Sonny traced is finger up and down Will´s lenght. Will almost jumped off the bed and Sonny immediately putted his hands on his hips to keep him down as he leaned down and kissed his hipbones and kissed ever so gently the top of Will´s already engorged head, where precome was already showing .

Sonny licked his lips. " mmm you taste so good... mmm... so amazing... "

Will looked at Sonny, and as he thought he couldn´t get any harder, it only took one look at Sonny´s face as he licked his lips for Will to get even harder than he already was.

His hands reached down to Sonny´s upper thigh and his fingers traced up and down. He loved the feeling of his hair against his fingertips as he reached higher and got to Sonny´s crotch.

Will licked is lips in eagerness as his fingers moved up and down Sonny´s length. " hmmm Will ….yes...yes...! " Sonny´s hand s was still on Will, and he loved the feeling of him , soft and just perfect. " Will you know you got a fucking beautiful cock?! " Will laughed and Sonny smiled. " you just say that because you are horney " Will chuckled back. " noooo, you have the most amazing cock i´ve ever seen, hmmm perfect lenght and size and hmmm and you are already so heavy...Sonny said with lustful voice as his hand went down to cup beneath Will´s lenght and gently rubbed Will´s sac . " OMG ! " Will said as he found it hard to lay still...he wanted Sonny so bad that he couldn´t think straight. " Sonny I´m gonna come if you don´t stop...aaaahhhh...that feels so good... Sonny then suddenly laid down against Wills thigh and sucked and licked Will. Will was rolling from side to side and Sonny was trying to keep him still, " Sonny I´m gonna come! " it only took a few sucks from Sonny´s warm and perfect mouth to get Will off and he came with a horse moan as his hips was fucking Sonny´s mouth . Sonny almost gaged at the force, but he licked every single drop that escaped and the come that escaped down on his hand. " FUUUUUUUUCK ! " Will screamed through his orgasme and he breathed heavily while he came back down.

Sonny licked his lips and crawled back to Will and looked at him with loving gaze. Will´s eyes was still tightly closed as he was still trying to catch his breath.

He felt Sonny´s hands against his cheek and he open his eyes slowly and he could feel the sweat rolling down his temple. He put his arms around Sonny´s neck and pulled him down to him. " God Sonny, I don´t think I´ve ever comed so hard and so quick, what are you doing to me " Sonny smiled and kissed him sweetly. "- and I can even taste myself on you lips...fuck... thats so sexy " Sonny chuckled . " danm you are not only sexy as hell but also sweet and cute as hell " Sonny said and again kissed Will´s plump lips.

Will looked at Sonny and suddenly turned him over so he now was on top of Sonny and pinned him down to the bed. " Now fuck me with you amazing and big cock " Will said with confident in his voice and a wink of the eye. Sonny rolled him over . " would be my pleasure " Sonny said and reached over and open his draw and pulled out some lube and condome, and ripped it open with his teeth, Will´s hand stopped him. " let me " he winked at Sonny and took the condome from him . " by all means " Sonny said and put his hands up in surrender - Will took a second to admire the empresive and thick lenght of Sonny and smiled and thought to him self ; MINE !

He rulled the condome on and laid down again " how do you want me ? " Will asked . " I wanna be able to see you while I´m inside you. " Sonny said as he put some lube on his fingers . Will smiled because he wanted to look at Sonny too. He felt Sonny tap on his thighs and Wll pulled them apart and he felt Sonny´s fingers against his private part, he whimped a bit when he felt the cold. " Sorry " Sonny said as he leaned down and kissed Will as his fingers worked their way inside Will. " mmmmmm Sonny, that feels good,... " " God you are so tight " Sonny said and he could feel the heat as is fingers moved in and out of Will. " more ...more..." Will gasped and Sonny was glad to obey and he worked his fingers and he must have found´s Will sensitive spot as Will moaned. " OHHHH GOOOOOD...right there...hmmm yes yes... " His legs squeezed together in pleasure and Sonny moved them apart with his other hand and he his fingers left Will and Will complained instantly. " Shh I´m not done with you yet he smiled and he put some more lube on his lenght and pressed Will´s legs apart and put a pillow underneath him and rulled him back abit, while he held his legs apart . " Will look at me...Will …." Will looked at him. " Are you ready ? " Will ´s hands went to Sonny´s arms and held tight as he nodded. " I´m ready ". Sonny pushed in and he swore he could see stars, God he felt amazing. He went slow, for Will to adjust to the new sensaion. But soon he felt Will´s hands on his ass, squeezing.

Will looked at him with so much want in his eyes. " Sonny... please …..fuck me..." Sonny lost control and pounded hard into him over and over again and their moans and gasp felt the room

Will was clamping around him so perfectly and Sonny knew he was hitting all the right spots, because Will was so loud and he came hard and his body was responding to him in ways he had never felt, their body was conected perfectly and Sonny came with a deep growl. " fuck... Will...YES ! " Sonny fell on top of Will and their breaths was uncontrolled as they both struggled to get their breathing back to normal. Sonny felt Will´s hands on his hot and sweaty back and he breathed Will in, as his face was in the crook of his neck. He blew kisses to his neck, and his hands went to his cheek and he felt Will´s hands in his hair. " You okay Will...? " Sonny wispered against Will´s skin. " Will... you okay ? " Sonny again asked when Will didn´t responds. He looked up and saw Will´s flushed cheeks and his fingers gently traced his lips. Will smiled and that made Sonny breath with ease, he was afraid he had hurt him or something. " he laid beside him and had his arm around Will´s chest and his fingers caressed Wills nipple that was just waiting to get some attention and sonny tucked gently and Will moaned. Will took a deep breath and said . " God Sonny that was ... I ...I...have never camed so hard before. " Sonny put his hands on Willis chest and put his head on top. " Me neither Will, that was amazing...you okay ? " I mean, I didn´t hurt you, I think i lost control, and God Will i´m so sorry if I hurt you, that was not my intention...I... " " Shh Sonny, Stop, you didn´t hurt me, I begged you to do me, and you did and it was so perfect, danm you felt so indcredible, I... i...have no words...it was ...it was ...just perfect! " Will said and looked away from Sonny. " Heey..." Sonny´s finger was on Will´s cheek and turned his head back to him. " it WAS perfect you hear me ! You ARE perfect ! " Will´s eyes lighted up and Sonny´s heart beated faster. " Sonny listen I think maybe I should go... Will said as he tried to get out of bed . " No please stay...Sonny tucked at his arm and pulled him back. " Sonny I don´t think..." You don´t think what ? " Sonny said as he kissed Will and licked on his lips to ask for permission and Will could not denie him and open his mouth to let Sonny in. " Sonny straddle Will again, and Will could feel that he was already hard again and he felt his own getting harder and harder by the minute. ; God how could that happen so quick again Will thought. The doubt that Will had just felt seconds ago was gone and the thought that Sonny had a boyfriend, and that this could not happen again, all that was forgotten when Sonny kissed him. ; how could something feel so perfect when it was so wrong. Will forgot all that, when he felt Sonny´s lips against his and his hands went back to the dark, silky hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Will woke up, stretching his back. He rulled to his side and open his eyes, and there he was... Sonny!

It was no dream, the night had really happend.

Will put his hands underneath his head, so he could have a better look at the gorgeous man who laid next to him. Seeing his ruffled hair, his dark lashes hiding his beautiful eyes, his chest raised and falling from each breath he took. He was breathtaking. But as Will laid there in silence, and only the soft breathing from Sonny could be heard, he felt remorse; God how could he be with someone who already was with someone else, he had sworn he never would do something like that to anyone, he had seen it to many times …. Will closed his eyes and decided he should get up and forget that this night had ever happen, he felt the pain in his chest but he pushed it away, he had to.

Sonny open his eyes when he felt the bed dip and he saw Will taking his boxers and jeans on, he was just zipping his pants up when Sonny said: " Morning handsome, you in a hurry ? Will turned and instantly his cheeks blushed. Sonny was eyeing him from top to toe, and as he stod there he felt the heat rise through his whole body. Sonny put the pillow behind him as he sat up.

; God he was so sexy Will thought. " erm... I...yeah I have to go " Will said as he found his shirt somewhere on the floor where it had been thrown last night, in their hurry to get their clothes off. : God how could someone look so incredible hot in the morning and damn... that voice..!

Will shook his head to get the picture out of his head, but it was hard, when it had felt so perfect and right and it didn´t help that Sonny looked so sexy.

Sonny in a hoars and sleepy voice said " You were gonna go without saying goodbye? " Will stands still for a second to gather his thoughts. he swallows and takes a deep breath .

" Sonny listen, last night was... it was... Will touched his temple and shakes his head, just as Sonny says.; " PERFECT Will, last night was perfect, and I have no regrets, but something tells me you have ? " Will stands there with his hands on his hips and looks at Sonny. " Sonny, last night WAS perfect, I have never felt so good around anyone as I feel when i´m around you..." he had to swallow the lump in his troath. He sits on the bed and starts to put his socks on. " you have someone in your life Sonny, so lets just forget about this, it was a one night thing nothing more than that, and I´ll leave and you don´t ever have to see me again. " He fells the bed sink behind him as he fells Sonny´s hands on his shoulders and down his arms, to cirkle around his waist. Sonny laid his head on his shoulder and kissed him sweet behind the ear as he squeezed him tight and whispered.; " But i don´t wanna forget last night, I wanna have more nights like that...with you! " Will shivered at Sonny´s words and a tear fell down his cheek, : How could he fall so hard and so quick for someone, someone he could not have. " Sonny must have felt Will´s silent sorb and shiver, because his lips is quick on his neck and blows small kisses so gentle and sweet. " Will... ? " Will´s hands goes to Sonny´s and holds on to him. Will turns around and looks into Sonny´s hazel brown eyes and see+s the love in them, and Will knows that Sonny feels the same as him. He kisses Sonny´s lush lips and their forheads meet, as Sonny kisses Will´s nose. " lets talk " Sonny says. He sits back and puts the pillow on his lap and Will turns, he sits on the bed with crossed legs in front of Sonny.

" you go first " Will says and dries his eyes with the back of his hand. " Okay... you have to please listen Will... I have never done something like this before, been with someone while i was in a relationship with someone else, but then again I have never meet someone like you, the min. I saw you... I fell hard... I know it sounds crazy... but thats how it is..."

He looks down and Will takes his hands in his and squeeze as he touches his fingers. " Sonny..? " " No please...Will let me finish... " he looks at Will and takes his hand to his lips to put a gentle kiss to it. " Like i´ve told you, me and Jake have grown apart, we have way too long been accepted things the way they are, beacuse we knew what we had and there was no new ones in the picture..well...except now! " Will smiles at him and Sonny returnes the smile. " I wanna see you again Will, I´ll talk to Jake today and then maybe we can meet at the square tonight if you want to, and maybe go out for some dinner and get to know eachother a bit more ? " " yeah I´d like that " " So can I have your no. ? " Sonny ask . " you want my no. AFTER you fucked me ? " Will grins. " Stop it ! " Sonny says as he tap Will on his shoulder. " Besides, we made love... what we did...was make love... don´t forget that, I have never felt like that with anyone ! " " Me neither " Will says as he leans forward to steal a kiss from Sonny as Sonny steals one back.

As Will gets ready to leave, Sonny´s phone rings. " It´s jake " Sonny says and looks at his phone.

" You should take it ! " Will says as he takes his jacket on. " I´ll call him back " Sonny says as he steps closer to Will, he stands in front of him with his hands in his pocket. " So... you still up for meeting later ? " Sonny ask with worry, he´s still afraid that Will has changed his mind about this whole thing. Will takes a step forward and smile, " Yeah I´ll met you later. " Sonny smile back and his hands comes around Will´s waist as he gives Will a quick peck on the mouth, Will smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes. " I should get going Will says as he gives Sonny a hug.

When Will is gone, Sonny feel the instant emptiness and already misses him. He tells himself that he´ll see him later, but now he has to talk to Jake, he has too.

Sonny knocked on Jakes door, Jake greeted him with a quick hug. " Whats up ? " Sonny asked as he stepped inside the apartment. Something about the way Jake looks make Sonny look twice at him. " Jakes what´s up, you okay ? " Jake sits on the couch. " Yeah yeah I´m fine, just tired, it´s been a crazy week, and things are crazy at work, and I...Well, I´m kinda cought in the middle of it all." " You wanna talk about ? " Sonny ask as he sits nrxt to him. Jake takes a look at him and smile. " Naah I´m okay, just a bit stressed out and … everything just kinda sucks right now. " Sonny can tell that jakeis kinda out of it, so he decides with him self, that he would not tell Jake about him meeting someone, he just couldnt do that right now, he would tell him tomorrow, Sonny promise himself, as he feel Jake leans his head on his shoulder.

Will was at the time square, he had not heard from Sonny, but he guess he most have been busy, but they had agreed to meet here around 8, so here he was , it was only a few minutes pass 8. Just give him some time, Will thought to him self. Ten mintues turn into 20 and 20 turned into 30...Will sighed as he realised that Sonny was not gonna show. He was just about to leave, when he hear his name. He turns and see´s Sonny. " Sonny I thought you were not gonna show, that... " " yeah Will I am so sorry, something came up and I just... " Sonny looks down and Wills heart stoppes for a few seconds, when he realise that something is wrong. " Sonny ? " will ask in a silent whisper. Sonny looks up. " I´m sorry Will, I couldn´t tell him….. he... he is under alot of stress right now, and I don´t wanna add to it, with telling him that I meet you, and right now he kinda...he kinda... " " he needs you! " Will finish for him. " I get it " Sonny wants to pul Will into his arms, but they were in the middle of the square and to many eyes could see, and as things were right now, he couldn´t. " Will can we please sit? " Sonny ask. Will sits on the bench and Sonny follows. He sits as close to Will as he possibly can and he instantly feels the electricity as their legs touch, and he wonders if Will felt it too. " Will..." " Sonny, it´s okay I get it, we´ll just forget what happend , I won´t tell anyone I promisse... " Sonny couldn´t help but take Will´s hand who laid in Will´s lap and squeez it and entangled their fingers together.

" But I don´t wanna forget what happen, Will, belive me, everything that happend last night, I wanted it to happend so bad, and I can´t let you go and not see you, I just can´t...please..I just need some time, I promise you I will tell him , I just couldn´t do it today with all this happening. " He could feel the warmth from Will and it made him warm inside. " Sonny we can´t see eachother while you are still with him, I feel bad enough for being with you when I knew you were in a relationship, so lets keep it low key, and for now just be friends or well just don´t see eachother. "

" NO " Sonny says quick . " Will i can´t NOT see you, I meant what I said last night, I have never felt like this before with anyone, and I have to see you, I wanna get to know you... I … " Will stood. " Sonny I´m sorry, but I can´t do this... you be with jake as long as it takes and then we´ll take it from there... I should go now.. " Sonny grabs his arm. " Will..please... ! " Will turns and looks with teary eyes at Sonny . " last night was incredible Sonny i´ll treasure it forever " Will says as he turns and walk away.

It had been days since Sonny had seen or heard from Will. He looked at his name on his contact list on his phone and was debating with him self if he should call or not. But doubt won and he put his phone away again.

" Sonny you ready ? " Jake calls from the his kitchen, they were supose to go out for dinner tonight with some friends incl. Jeremy, Sonny did not feel up for it, his mind were other places and he just didn´t feel like going out, but he hoped that maybe Jeremy would say something about Will. So he agreed to go.

They arrived and was seated to their table. Sonny noticed that Jeremy was eyeing him from across the table and their eyes meet. Jeremy looked back down as the conversations was cheerful loud as it always was when they all hanged out. After dinner they decided to go out for some drinks and as they were leaving, jeremy grabbed Sonny´s arm and whispered " I have to talk to you Son " Sonny and jeremy let they other walk in front, so they could talk. " Sonny I don´t know what happend between Will and you and I know it´s non of my business, but something tells me that something went on and I asked Will if he wanted to join us and he didn´t . Sonny´s heart sinks. " If you have hurt him in anyway ….. " Listen Jer " Sonny stops. "what happend between Will and me are ours business, but God do you really think I would hurt him in anyway ? " Jeremy patted Sonny on his back. " No ofcause not, it´s just that I have never seen Will falling so hard for anyone before, and he looks in front of him, and Sonny knew he meant Jake. " I don´t wanna talk about it, okay ? " Sonny says and start to walk.

As Sonny went to sit by the table beside Jake , Jake looks at him and Sonny looks into his green eyes and how he wished he was looking into ocean blue ones. He sits back down and Jake´s hand went to his cheek and his fingers went back and forth on Sonny´s stubble cheek as he leans into him and their lips meet, Sonny feel his lips against his and feels his arm around his waist pulling him closer. Sonny pulls away as he hear jeremy´s voice. They both look up and there at the table stands ...Will...

Sonny´s jaw drops and his heart instantly starts to beat faster. " …...you came " Jeremy says as they all said hello and moved closer together so Will could sit . " No it´s okay, I was just near by, I won´t stay long. " Will says as he looks at Sonny quick and Sonny wish the lights were lighter so he could see Will´s eyes and the emotions in them, he had no idea how much Will had seen, and it hurts him, that Will had seen the kiss. " Hey Will " Jake says with arrogance and made no intention of moving so Will could sit. " Hey " Will said . Let me grab you a beer or something Jeremy says and stands. " Okay but only one, I gotta leave soon " " Yeah yeah you already said that " Jeremy said and winked at him. " Come on let´s go " he put his arm around Will.

Sonny looks after them as he feels Jake´s hand on his thigh and feel a kiss to his neck ; God how it all felt wrong. " Sorry " he says and stands, gotta go to go to the bathroom reall quick. I´ll be right back " Okay, don´t take to long " jake says as he moved so Sonny could walk by.

Sonny noticed that Will and Jeremy had gone to the bar the furtest away and luckily there were toilets there as well. Sonny looks back to see if Jake was looking, but all he could see was Chad, and he nodded at him and winked. Sonny turns and walks to the bar till he stands at Will´s side. " Can I talk to you ? " he tells close to his ear, so Will can hear over the music. Will turns instantly and nods. Jeremy just say: " I got it covered...Go..." Sonny takes Will´s hand and pulls him after him, untill they reach the bathroom . " he pulls Will in and slamm the door and locks it. They look at eachother for a min. before Will´s hand goes to Sonny´s cheek and gently rubs up and down. " I love your scruff " he smiles. Sonny leans forward and their noses meet and they breath eachother in. " God Will, I have missed you so much " Sonny says, before he kisses him, the kiss goes from sweet and gentle to wild and erotic. They both gasping for air when they pull apart and their shirts are a mess as their hands has surged for hot and warm skin. Will leans his forhead against Sonny´s " I´ve missed you too, I couldn´t stay away, I´m sorry! " he stands back a bit and starts to straigten his shirt, he goes to the sink to put some water to his face. " Sonny ´s arms comes around Will´s waist and his head rest on his shoulder. " I´m so sooo happy you couldn´t stay away, you have no idea how many times I have been wanting to call you, but chicken out, cuz´ I was afraid you would not take my calls. " Will move his head so he could kiss Sonny on the cheek. " next time, call " he says as he turns for the door, he looked outside to see if the coast is clear, before he closes the door behind him. Sonny takes a few minutes to gather himself, before he steps outside. He goes back to the table and on his way he smile at Will who stands with Jeremy at the bar again, Will smile back, but the light hit him just right so his face is lighted up and it breakes Sonny´s heart that he can see sadness in them despite the tiny smile.. He goes back to the table and sits back down. " What took you so long ? " Jake ask as he takes his hand. " There was a line, and then I met som from work, so I said a quick Hi. " Sonny hated to lie, but he couldn´t just tell him that he had just been with Will in the bathroom. It wasen´t long untill Jeremy came back alone. " Hey where´s Will ? " Chad asked . Jeremy took a look at Chad and then Sonny and said. " He had to call it an early night, and he got a call so he had to leave . Sonny feels jakes hand in his and how he wished that the hand he was holding was Will´s . He would call him when he got home, he had to. " earth to Sonny " Jake says, " Stop fantasizing about him, you can´t have him " he laughs. There was something about the way he said it, that made chills run down Sonny´s back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

As Sonny reached his place after he said goodbye to his friends and Jake, he can´t wait to call Will. It was after midnight, Sonny thought for a second if it was too late to call Will, what if he was a sleep by now. He closed the door behind him, dropped his keys on the table and went to grab some water from the fridge, he sat down on the couch, as he took his phone and made the call he had been waiting for ever since Will had left earlier that night.

It rang a few times before he heard a sleepy voice on the other end ; " Sonny ? " " Hey Will, i´m sorry if I woke you up, I just... " " no no it´s okay, I was hoping you were gonna call, you just got in ? " " Yeah, " Sonny leaned back, " I needed to hear your voice and tell you what I didn´t tell you at the club, that I´m sorry for what you saw when you got there, he just... " " Sonny... I understand, you don´t have to explain. " " Will ? " " No, I mean it Sonny, I don´t wanna hear about it and I don´t wanna talk about it. " " You mad ? ! " Sonny said - he could hear Will take a deep breath. " NO ! Sonny I´m not mad, how can I be mad, that you kiss your boyfriend, how can …. " " Will ! First, he is NOT my boyfriend, he hasen´t been for a long long time. " " Okay so, tell me, why you kissed, if he´s not your boyfriend, if everything is so wrong between you, how come he kissed you and you kissed him. ? " I did not kiss him," Sonny defends himself. " - Will please, I don´t wanna fight with you " There is a long break, before Will finally speaks; " I don´t wanna fight with you either Sonny, It´s just, that all this is so fucked up, I really think we should keep it low key for a while. " " It didn´t seem like you wanted to take it low key, earlier tonight " Sonny said with hurt in his voice. " Listen Sonny, I shouldn´t have showed up tonight like that, it was stupid of me, and I let temptation get to me, I knew that you were gonna be there with Jake..." Sonny could hear Will take a shaky breath on the other end. " Listen Will, I was so happy to see you tonight, you really have no idea, God you make me feel all these things i never thought I could feel, and I promise you, i´ll talk to Jake tomorrow, and I know you wanna take things slow and we will, but please promise me, that you won´t let me out completley ?! " " Ofcause I won´t, I feel all that too Sonny, and I wanna get to know you better, God I wanna do all with you ! ". Sonny smiles. " Good... Can I call you tomorrow then ? " " You better. "

Sonny is behind the counter when his dad walks in "Morning dad, what brings you by, this early ? "

His dad smiles as he sits. " just wanted to grab a cup of the best coffee in town, before heading to work, and see my youngest son " " yeah right " Sonny laughs, as he pour some coffee for his dad. " Thank you son ! " " So, now tell me, the reall reason you came in this early ? " Sonny leans his arms on the counter as he look at his dad. His dad looks at him after he has taking a sip. " It´s just you seem happier these days, and - and well I was just wondering if things between Jake and you are better, because I have honestly never seen you like this before, not even in the beginning of your relationship. " Dad ! " " I´m sorry Sonny, I didn´t mean it like that, it´s just.." " No, it´s okay, I am happy, but I can´t talk to you about it yet. " Sonny dries of the counter as his dad looks at him gurious. " Sonny ? " " dad, please...! " His dad is just about to argue, when the first costomers shows up. " Sorry dad, I gotta work " Sonny says with a small smile. " Okay, gotta get going too, but we will talk later Son ! " " yeah yeah, see you later dad ". his dad leaves and Sonny goes back to work, with Will on his mind.

Will has just finished class, when his phone rings, " Hey EJ, whats up ? " " Hello William. I´m not sure about that phrase - Whats up, but how are you ? " Will smiles. " All is good, what can I do for you ? " " it´s not so much what you can do for me William, but more what I can do for you ? " " hrm, what do you mean ? " " Listen William, can you come by my office today, like now ? " " erm, yeah I guess, just got out of class , So I guess I can come by now. " " Good, I will see you soon then " As EJ hangs up, Will looks at is phone ; Now what was that all about, Will thinks to himself.

Will steps into EJ´s office, he takes a look around, taking in the pictures on the wall, it feels like such a long time ago since he was here last. He looks at the picture taking some years ago, with his mom, EJ, his siblings - Allie and Johnny, and he smiles, he remember that day at the beach, it was such a great day, they were all so happy and was just fooling around , having a wonderful time at the beach. He is taking out of his thoughts as EJ enters. " William ! - Good to see you " EJ pats him on the back as he goes behind his desk " So you called and I am here. " EJ sits and motion for Will to do the same. " William, I wanted to have a little talk with you. " okay, what about ? " Will ask. " You are still working at your great grandma Carolines pub right ? " " Yes I am, but you already know that. " " I need you to come work for me. " Ej says as he leans back in the chair. " I need you to come work for me again William. " " What ? But I have, and look how that ended . " Will says. " - and besides, I can´t let Caroline down, she needs my help at the pub. " " Don´t worry, I know all that, and ofcause I don´t tell you to quit the job, I just need your help, you are good with computers, and I need your help, It will be after school and wont be the days you are at the pub - and besides, it´s good money William, I advise you to say yes. " Will sits still for a while, he´s not sure about working for EJ again, last time it went down hill , and EJ fired him, because Will did not wanted to do EJ´s dirty work. " William think about it for a bit, I don´t expect you to say yes on the spot, go home, sleep on it and give me your answer in a few days. " Will stands. " Okay, I will think about it " Just then his mom shows up. " Sweetheart,I didn´t know you were here, she goes to Will and gives him a hug. " You staying ? " " No sorry Mom, I have to go to work. " " oh, okay ofcause, Johnny and Allie keep asking for you, will you come for dinner tomorrow ? " Will gives his mom a kiss on the cheek. " I´d love to mom. " Will leaves and heads for the Brady pub.

Sonny is at Jakes place. Jake just grabbed them a drink as they sit. " Sonny, whats up ? It sounded like it was important, whats going on ? " " Jake, we have to talk, and belive me this is not easy, but we have to, it´s about time. " Jake looks at him with raised brows. " oookay, so out with it..." Sonny looks at him ; " Jake, there is something I need to tell you. " Theres a break before Sonny finds the couage and just blurs out : " I´ve meet someone. " jake takes a sip and looks at Sonny. " I know that already, and I know it´s Will. "

Sonny´s jaw drops. " you know ? " " Suprise ! " Jake smiles " Don´t you think I´ve seen the way you two have been looking at eachother, don´t you know that I know you meet up with him last night at the club...and that you´ve been fucking him . " Sonny takes a step back. " what ? " " yeah, I know , and I know that you and I have not been intimte for a long time and that the love is no longe there, I kissed you last night, because I saw Will enter the club. " Sonny tries to wrap his head around all that Jake is saying. " You do know who he is right ? " " What do you mean ? " I mean that I hope you know who he is...you see, he is the son of Sami Brady. He´s William Horton. " Sonny swallows hard and try to keep up with all that Jake is saying. " Okay, so he´s Sami Brady´s son, like I care " Sonny says. Sonny knows that his family does not like The Brady´s or the Hortons and it´s been like that for decades. But Sonny does not care.

" whatever " Jake says. " So you wanna end things between us am I right ? " Jake ask . " Jake we both know that the love that once was there between us is long gone, and you gotta belive me, I did not do this to hurt you in anyway, We should have ended this a long time ago. But now is the time, and I´m …... i´m sorry Jake. " Sonny stands. " Okay, I understand Sonny, and you are right, we don´t love eachother anymore - if we ever did. But you will get tired of him, you just wait and see! " " Jake!..." " Sonny just leave, I don´t think we have anything more to say to eachother. " Sonny can hear the harsness in his voice, so he just grab his jacket and leaves, they don´t have anything to say to eachother anymore. And Sonny feels relieved.

As Sonny steps outside, he takes a deep breath and let the fresh air feel his lunges. He grabs his phone and calls Will ; " Hey Sonny ! " Sonny can´t help to smile when he hear Will´s voice. " Hey Will, can we meet ? " " Did you talk to him ? " " Yes, I did, it´s over, I know we are taking things slow, but can we meet for dinner or something ? He can almost see Will´s smile through the phone as Will says " Ofcause we can ! ". They make plans where and when and as the hang up, Sonny says. " Will ?... I can´t wait to see you! " " And I can´t wait to see you Sonny! "

As soon as Will see´s Sonny he almost runs to him and pulls him in for a hug. Sonny´s hands goes around Will and they stand like that for a while, before Sonny breaks the hug with a kiss to Will´s cheek. " hey you, " " hey yourself " Will smiles. They have decided to grab something easy, so they go to this little place in town,that serves great Italian food.

Sonny tells Will how it went with Jake and he knows that he has to tell Will that he is a Kiriakis, he just hope that it won´t end what they have before it even gets started. " So Will, listen I have to tell you something, and I really hope that this wont change how you feel about me. " Will looks at him questiontly. " Sonny, you start to freak me out, what is it, just tell me... " " Will I... well, my family name are ….. Kiriakis and I know that your mom is Sami Brady. " Will looks at him and Sonny can see in eyes that he don´t understand . " Yeah Okay, so you are a Kiriakis and I´m a Horton, so ? " Sonny smiles. " I just know that our family are not keen on eachother, and I just wanted you to know,. " " yeah well, okay I know now, and I don´t care, do you care ? " " no no ofcause not, I just wanted you to know, because our families might not be too happy about this. " " yeah well, thats their problem not ours. " Will says as he takes a bite of his bread. Sonny lay his hand out for Will to take and Will glady does. " I´m so happy that you feel like that Will, I was afraid that maybe... " " That what, I would freak and make a scene ? I´m not my mom Sonny. " Sonny squeeze his hand. " By the way, how did you find out ? " Will ask . " Jake told me. " " Oh, okay, seems like he´s been busy. " Will says and again Sonny gets this uncomfortable feeling in his body. He tries to shake it off, as he gives Will´s hand a gentle squeeze, he loves how their hands fit perfectly together. . " yeah It seems that way " Sonny says. " But listen. Lets not talk about him, tell me how your day has been? " " yes you are right, lets not talk about him anymore. So I got a job offer today, from my stepdad EJ. Will tells Sonny as he sits back. " EJ DiMera? " " yep the one and only " " God Will, our family are really gonna cheer us on ! " Sonny laughs.

Days goes by and turns into weeks that turns into months, and Sonny and Will spent most of their free time together, getting to know eachother. Their families knows that they are together, some are more happy than others.

One night the phone rings and Will reaches for it half asleep and answer before looking at the caller id. " Hello..." nothing... " Hello, who´s there ? It´s the midle of the night, you better have a good excuse for calling...Hellooooo...? " Still nothing, so Will hangs up, takes a look at the caller id, which says _Unknown._ He turns and looks at the clock, " 4 am " Might as well get up Will thinks as he streches his body and gets out of bed. He has to be at EJ´s at 6, so he might as well get a early start, he takes a shower and makes get some coffee going. He sends a messages for Sonny ; _Morning Sunshine, just want to wish you a wonderful day, can´t wait to see you later xoxo ._

He knows he won´t get a message back untill later, he knows Sonny had to work late last night , so he can sleep in today, since he don´t have to get at work untill 10. Will hates not having Sonny sleeping next to him, but since Sonny was working late and Will had an early day, Sonny sleept at his own place.

As Will reaches for his coffee, the phone biips, he looks at it and smiles when he see´s it´s a text from Sonny. _Hi love, a Good morning it is now :-) you up bright and early, see you later, hope you have a wonderful day as well, xoxo._ Will smiles and is about to text back, when theres a knock at the door. " William, you better be up, lets go. " " Yeah yeah I´m up " Will says as he opens the door for EJ. " " Good morning to you too, " Will says as he grabs his jacket. " I didn´t know you were gonna pick me up ? " " Yeah Well, I wanted to make sure you got in on time " he smiles a croaky smile.

As Will and Ej steps outside, Will freeze, there on the other side stands Jake, Will has to blink a few times and looks again, no it is him Will says to himself, ; What the hell is he doing here, but when Will looks again, he is gone. " William, whats the matter ? " EJ ask Will " erm nothing, lets go, he says as he jumps into EJ´s car. He most have imagined it, Will thinks to himself.

Will had been working for EJ for a while now, and it had worked out perfect so far, between classes and working at the Brady Pub.

Will was waiting for Sonny to come over, he had to work late, but he would come by after. Most of the time they spent at Sonny´s place, because it was closer to The coffee house , and since EJ gave Will a car, he could drive back and forth between work and school, it was perfect.

Sonny was late, Will looked at the clock for the 10th. Time, and he picked up his phone to call Sonny, there was no answer, so he left a message and then he tried again. ; " where are you Sonny ? " It had been almost an hour since Sonny should have been there, and Will had a bad feeling, that he tried to push away. " God babe, where are you ? " Just as Will was about to leave and go to the coffee house, he decided to try and ring Sonny one more time, Will´s heart stopped for a sec. When the phone was answered. " Sonny, Sonny, you okay ? " " I´m sorry Will, it´s Roman..." Will sank to his feet and almost dropped the phone. " Granddad, oh my God, what happend to Sonny... Granddad tell me ! " He shouted. " Will calm down, Sonny is gonna be okay. " Will took some deep calming breaths. " Where is he then, what you mean, he is gonna be okay ? And why are you answering his phone, what happen ? " " You listen and be calm you hear me ? " " Yes I hear you. " Will was trying to calm his nerves. " There was a break- in at the coffee house, just as Sonny was closing up, he got beaten up pretty bad and is on his way to the hospital right now, he asked me to call you and tell you, that he is alright. " " But he´s not, granddad...he´s not, he´s hurt, and i´m not with him..." Will sorbs. " I have to go, I have to go to him ! " He grabs his jacket and opens the door just as Roman is about to knock. " Grandad? ! " Will says in shook, when he see´s his granddad on his doorstep. With the phone still in his hand, he takes a step back. " yeah well you called Sonny´s phone while I was on my way here, I found his phone underneath the counter, and when you called I had to answer. I figured you would go to the hospital, and thought it was best if I drove you, and consider the state you are in right now, I think it was a good idea, don´t you ? " Will can´t think of anything else but Sonny. " yeah lets go " He locks the door and goes with Roman to his car. He feels the cold breeze against his face as he steps outside. " what happen to him ? he´s gonna be okay right ? " " He is Will, he took a few punches and then a few, they probably wanna keep him for observation over night, now let me take you too him. " Will feels like he can´t breath untill he see´s that Sonny is okay, he has to get to Sonny.

They wait at the waiting room for news on Sonny and Will is pacing back and furth, Roman has just walked out to the police officers outside who waits to take the statement from Sonny when he´s ready. Just then, Adrienne and Justin walks in. " Will " Justin says as he walks to Will and gives him a hug. " Any news on my son ? " No not yet, well they won´t tell me anything, I´m not...I´m not family, Will cries out. " Justin hugs him again. " Shhh, it´s okay Will, he´s gonna be alright, let me talk to the doctor, okay ?! " Adrienne looks with teary eyes at Will. " Mrs. Kiriakis. i´m sorry " Will says. Adrienne nods, dries her eyes and goes with Justin to find out news about Sonny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will was still pacing the room, all he could think about was Sonny ; " God let him be alright, please, I´ll do anything..."

" Will ! " Will turned and looked at Justin who had just entered the room, Will almost ran to him. " Sonny, is he okay ? " " Calm down Will, Sonny is gonna be alright, he is askin for you, actually he is making quite a stir in there, so think you better get in gear and go to him, before he is up and about. " Will smiled, and followed Justin to Sonny´s room, but it wasen´t like he needed him to lead him, because Sonny´s voice could be heard all the way down the hallway. " You don´t understand, I need to see Will , I need to get to him, please... " Will could hear the distress in Sonny´s voice , so he ran to the door to get to Sonny.

He open the door and saw a nurse trying to calm him down, while Adrienne stood beside Sonny´s bedside ; " Sweetheart, listen your dad has just went out in the waiting room to get him, he will be here soon I promise you, just please calm down! " " Will ! ? " Sonny said in despair . " babe i´m here ! " Will said and took a step in front of the nurse. " I´m here Sonny, i´m here ! " " Will ! " Sonny said and reached his hand to Will as he came closer, Will´s heart sank when he saw Sonny´s bruised face and he couldn´t help the gasp coming from his mouth. " Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. " I´m okay baby " He fell back, but did not let go of Will´s hand. Adrienne smiled as she stepped away with the nurse, who said. " Now your man is here, then maybe you could stay in bed untill the doctor comes back !? " the nurses smiled and winked. Sonny smiled at her and locked eyes with Will again.

Will took the chair beside the bed and pulled it closer so he could sit as close to Sonny he possible could. Sonny did not let go of his hand, so Will had to use only one arm. " gees, Sonny, i´m not going anywhere ! " " I know I just... " " I know " Will said as he kissed Sonny´s hand. " I know babe, but i´m here now, it´s gonna be okay, you gonna be okay , God I was so scared, I thought …. I thought that... " Will looks down as a tear he couldn´t hold back fell.

" Ooh baby, don´t cry! " Sonny says as he pulls Will closer to him. Will looks at him with teary eyes, and he takes in all the bruises on Sonny´s face and his fingers slowly traces Sonny´s cheeks, and they end on Sonny´s brow, were his hand slowly and gentle pulls Sonny´s hair back. " You in pain ? " he ask almost in a whisper . " Sonny weakly smiles at him, " No, not really, they put me on some painkillers, so i feel kinda numb right now. " " You wanna talk about what happen ? " Will ask as his hand is still in Sonny´s hair while the other one is holding his hand. " Yeah, I was closing up, when I heard the door open, and I said, i´m sorry, we are closed, and then I turned and got the first hit and then , i´m not sure... I think... i don´t know... I … " Sonny closes his eyes and swallows hard. " It´s okay babe, we don´t have to talk about it right now, you get some rest you hear me !? " Sonny open his tired eyes and smiles, " I feel so sleepy , I can´t keep my eyes open. " he squeezes Will´s hand, like he is afraid he´s gonna slip away. " Will baby , please don´t go, please... " " shhh , i´m not going anywhere, I´m staying right here, belive me, no one can drag me away from you. Now close your eyes, get some sleep, and I´ll be right here when you wake up ! " Sonny looks at him drosy " You …...promise...! " " Will kisses his hand, he would kiss his lips, but he´s afraid he will hurt him. " I promise ! " His fingers keeps caressing Sonny´s forhead and hair, as Sonny closes his eyes. " thats it babe, get some sleep, i´ll be here " Will ever so quietly says as he takes Sonny´s hand to his lips.

Will does not notice Justin and Adrienne in the door, Justin takes his arm around Adrienne and takes her outside and closes the door gently. " Let them alone for a bit " Justin says. " Why, that is my son in there , and he needs his mom... ! " " What he needs right now is Will ! " Adrienne looks at him. " he does NOT... NEED... HIM... ! " she turns and Justin grabs her arm. " Now you listen to me Adrienne... Our son is in the hospital, he is hurt and the only one who can take away some of that pain...is Will! They love eachother and i´m not gonna let you ruin what they have, I have never seen Sonny so happy before. now THAT is what I want for my son, I want him to be happy!" Justin, I want my boy happy too, I just don´t like Will, I liked Jake, he was good for Sonny... " " You mean he´s a medstud, he comes from a family you think so highly of, without even knowing them, thats just pathetic Adrienne, you can´t see how happy our son is with Will, and thats just sad , when he was with Jake, he would never smile the way he does when he´s around Will, I hope one day you will realize that and accept that our boy has found someone who can make him that happy and who loves him back, the way he is supposed to be loved, that´s rare Adrienne ! " " I..I.. I don´t wanna talk about it here, now I want to find the doctor to hear when Sonny can go home. " Adrienne walks off and Justin shakes his head as he walks after her. : " Hopefully one day Adrienne, one day... "

Sonny wakes up a few hours later and open his eyes to Will still sitting next to him, caressing his arm. " You stayed! " Will looks up suprised and smile. " Ofcause I stayed, I promissed you, and where elese would I be " " How long, did I sleep ? " " A few hours, your mom and dad have talked to the doctor, and they say you can go home in a little while. " Sonny nods. " What time is it ? " " erm, it´s 3 am " " babe, you should go home and get some sleep. " " no Sonny, I can´t, I wanna be here with you, it´s okay, I´m not tired and besides I don´t think I can sleep, and I just wanna be here with you, but if you want me to leave, I mean, if thats what... If you are tired of looking at my ugly face, then I can... " " shhh Will, calm down, take a breath ! " Sonny smiles with a chuckle and grabs his hand. " Hey, I happen to love that; beautiful face, so stop talking it down will ya , and ofcause I want you here, I always want you by my side you know that ! " Will smiles with a little sniffle.

Just then Justin and Adrienne steps in the room. " Hey, looks who´s awake " Justin says as he goes to Sonny´s side and kiss him on the top of his hair. " Hey dad " " aww sweetheart, how are you feeling, you in any pain ? " Adrienne kisses his forhead . " Mom, i´m okay, I slept fine and no i´m not really in any pain, just a bit sore. " Thats good son " Justin says. " Listen Sonny, the police are outside, they wanna talk to you about what happen, they have been to the club and I told them it was okay they took the surveillance images. " " yeah ofcause! " " Are you sure you are up to talking to them Sonny, you don´t wanna rest some more ? " His mom ask. " No mom, I have slept some and I want them caught, why would I wait ? " " Okay okay, I just don´t want you to overdo anything; I mean you just …. " " MOM, It´s fine, and I wanna talk to them, not that I saw who they were, but maybe, they can see who they are from the surveillance videos. " Yes we can hope for that " Justin says as he takes Adrienne´s hand. " Son, do you wanna talk to them alone ? " " No dad I really would like you here, if thats okay and you too. " he says as he takes Will´s hand. " Listen Sonny, I think Will understand that this is something you have to do without to many here, he will be just outside. " " Mom, would you just stop, if you think theres too many in here, then it´s okay if you want to step outside, Will is not going anywhere and dad is the one who knows the drill of all of this, so I would really like him here. " Adrienne looks in shock at Sonny, then at Will and then at Justin. Justin can´t help to smile a little. " Sonny, i´m sure you don´t mean that.. " " Mom, please, stay or leave, but dad and Will are staying, and could someone get the police please. " " I´ll do it " Justin says as he leaves for the door with Adrienne just behind him. " Justin... ? " Justin whisper in her ear " darling, don´t, you know he´s right, stay or wait outside. " he says as he leaves to get the officers in. " I stay " She steps back into the room and sits near Sonny. Will and Sonny take a clance at one another and both give eachother a small smile as Adrienne sits. They don´t say anything untill the police officers step inside.

" I hate, that I didn´t see the one who did this, but it all went so quick " Sonny says as the police has left. " son, they understand, they will look at the video from the surveillance camera, and see if there was any witness, who might have seen anything. " Justin says. " yeah you are right, now I just wanna go home, get a long bath... " " I think that can be arranged ! " Will says with a smile. " Now sweetheart, don´t you think it´s better that you stay at our place, just untill you are feeling better and then you can have everything you want ? " Will looks up into Sonny´s eyes, ; " No thank you mom, i´m fine, I just wanna go home and beside I have everything I want ...right..here ! " he says as he squeeze Will´s hand.

" Sonny I don´t think your mom like me any better after today, maybe you should have gone home with them for just a few days. " Will says as he make sure the water have the right temperatur. Sonny lay his hand on his back. " Nope, it would´t be better, first, I wouldn´t have you first hand " he smiles, ; second, she would drive me nuts after an hour, I know she means well, but I just wanna be home, home with you, but listen you don´t have to stay... " " What ? " Will says with a croky smile, " Where else would I be ?! "

" okay my wounded warrior, i think the water is perfect, get in " Will orders. " bossy you " Sonny kisses his cheeks as he steps out of his clothes, he wrench a bit and Will goes to help him get his shirt over his head. " be careful, let me help you …." Sonny smiles and let Will help him get his clothes off. " you good at getting me undress ! " Sonny kisses Will cheek. " Yeah, well usually it´s when we are getting down and dirty, but non of that mister, now get in ! " Ouch " Sonny says sarcastic and hold his hand above his heart, like he was hurt by Will´s word. " Stop being silly and get in, before it gets cold " Will help Sonny in the tub. " aaah, this is so nice, now please strip and get in here NOW ! " Will laughs ; " Sonny, no, just lay down and relax, I´ll …. " No Will, please, i mean it, please get in here with me ! " Will can see in Sonny´s eyes that he is serious, and there is nothing Will won´t do for Sonny. Sonny smiles and lay back as he watches Will take his clothes of, untill he stands in only his boxers. " and the boxers too, please ! " Sonny smile as he locks his eyes with Will´s , As Will steps out of them. Sonny makes room for Will, he moves a bit forward, so Will can sit behind him. As Will settle in, his arms comes around Sonny and pulls him back against his chest. " mmmmm, this is so nice Will, thank you ! " Sonny says as he closes his eyes. Will kisses Sonny´s shoulder and takes the sponge and starts to gently wash Sonny´s arms, back, chest... As the sit there Sonny can feel Will taking in small sharp breaths, and he turns his head. " Will, babe you okay ? " " hmm..." " babe ? " Sonny tries to turn around. " No Sonny don´t move, sit still, I don´t want you in pain... I´m okay.." " But Will, you are not, I can feel it, talk to me " Will lay he head against Sonny´s shoulder. "I am just so grateful, that it didn´t go worse that it could have gone, i was so... God Sonny, I was so scared, I thought that... " " shhh baby, it´s okay, I am okay, we are both here now ! " Sonny takes Will´s hands and lace their fingers together. " it´s over baby, the police will get them, they will ! "

\- will be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Sonny steeped out of the bath followed by Will. Will took a towel and wrapped around his waist, then he took one for Sonny and started to dry him off. " Babe, I can do that myself. " " I know, but I want to do it ! " Will says as he sits and starts to dry Sonny´s legs, his hands rest at his bottom as he dries gently. Sonny stills and takes in a sharp breath. " Will babe... " " shh, turn around " Will says silently, as he finish drying Sonny´s backside. Sonny slowly turns and Will gently dry him off. Sonny´s hands ends on Will´s shoulders, and squeeze. . Sonny knows that no matter how much they want eachother in that moment, they can´t, he knows Will too good, knows that he is afraid that he will hurt him, so Sonny dosen´t push Will.

Will smiles as he kisses his hipbone. " All dried handsome. " He says as he stands. He stands in front of Sonny who looks at him with loving eyes as he leans in to give Will a kiss. " Thank you baby ! " " You welcome ! " Will smiles as he dries Sonny´s chest, his hand lingers at his heart for a moment and Sonny can see Will´s eyes turning teary. " babe ! I´m really okay, " he lay his hand above Will´s, before taking is hand to his lips.

" I know Sonny, but are you sure you are not in any pain, you are starting to turn blue here, he says as his hand traces down to his ribs. " Will, it´s not bad, I just wanna cuddle up with you, with nothing between us. Will looks at him and gives him a quick kiss. " I´d love that, come on, " Will takes his hand and drags him behind him to the bedroom, " Now get in ! " Will orders as he takes the bedspread and duvet aside. Sonny laughs as he gets in and sigh in relief. " yes sir, NOW you get in here too ! " He winks at Will. Will gets in and lay him self at Sonny´s side and lay his head on Sonny´s chest as his hand goes around Sonny´s middle and nuzzle closer to him.

He takes a deep breath and takes in his scents. His fingers caresses Sonny chest and plays with Sonny´s chesthair. Sonny hums in content, as his eyes closes, while his fingers softly goes to Will´s hair. They both fall asleep wrapped up in eachothers arms.

Will wakes up with Sonny not there. " Sonny, where are you ? " he steps out of bed and again calls for Sonny. Still no answer, Will starts to feel the panic, he looks inside the bathroom, nothing. He goes to the living room and stops in his track as he sees Jake stands in the kitchen with a knife with blood dripping down from it.

Will takes in the horror in front of him, his eyes goes from Jake to the floor, and then he screams... There on the floor lies... Sonny... his Sonny in a pool of blood, with empty eyes..

Will falls to the floor as he screams. " Sonnyyyyy, noooo... no..nooooooooo God No, Sonnyyyyy babyyyyyy... " he can´t move from the floor as his eyes takes in the horrible picture, the picture of his Sonny lying there with blood all over. All he can hear his Jake laughing, this horrible loud laugh... Will scream untill he can´t breath, he struggle to breath... he feel hands on him, and he wants to fight them off him, but he can´t move.. " get off me, OMG Sonnyyy, noooooooooo, Sonnyyyy... "...

" Will sweetheart, you gotta wake up, please baby, wake up..." Sonny tries to take Will in his arms, but he is so stiff and he can see he´s struggeling to breath. Sonny sits and again tries to wake him up, ; " Will come on breath baby... wake up! His hand goes to Will´s hair which his now covered in sweat, Sonny touches his face and pulls his hair away from his face as he hush him gently.

Will sits up, breathing heavily ; " SONNY! " " God Will, i´m here, i´m here ! " Sonny says as he looks at Will, and his hand lay on his shoulder. Will blinks a few times as tears starts to stream down his face. ; " Sonny ? " " yes baby, i´m here. You must have had a nightmare, it´s okay, i´m right here. " Will throws himself at Sonny as he sorbs his cries out. " shhh …. It´s okay... "

They sit like that for a few minutes, untill Will´s breathing has calmed down. Sonny´s heart is breaking for Will, he has never seen him like this before. Sonny wonder what Will have dreamed to end up like this. He looks at Will, ; " baby , what happend, what did you dream ? you remember ? " Will shakes his head, ; " I can´t... I just can´t... " he takes a shaky breath, and Sonny takes him back into his arms, " It´s okay, we don´t have to talk about it now. Sonny lays back down again and pulls Will with him, so he is half on top of him. Will lay his head against Sonny´s heart as his hand holds him tight around the chest. Sonny takes a painful breath, and Will lift his head and his arm. " Shit, I´m so sorry babe, I hurt you...I... " " Shhh, no you didn´t. Now get back here. " Sonny says as he again pulls Will down to him, and nuzzle his hair and his ear, and kisses him of top of the head. " I love you Will ! " " I love you too " Will says with a kiss to Sonny´s chest.

After a while, Sonny finally ask again. " Will, you sure you don´t wanna talk about, what you were dreaming ….. You really scared me for a while, you almost stopped breathing baby, and you were... well... you were calling ….. my name. " Sonny says as his fingers ever so gently goes up and down Will´s naked back.

Will sits up and pulls a pillow behind his back, and Sonny does the same. " I had this horrible dream. " he stops and looks at Sonny with red and puffy eyes, and takes Sonny´s hand. " I dreamed that i woke up, and you were not there... " Will looks down at their joined hands. Sonny does not wanna push him, so he just wait untill Will is ready to continue.

" then I went into the living room and... " He swallows hard before he looks at Sonny. " Sonny, Jake was in here, he had a knife and you... and you... you were lyingon the floor …. with all this blood... you looked at me, but...but... GOD... you were dead Sonny, dead... " Will sorbs. " hey hey, come here, " Sonny pulls Will into a tight hug. " Listen, It was just a dream, you hear me, just a dream. " he kisses Will´s hair. " It was so reall Sonny, it was too reall, I felt... I can´t even..." " I know baby, I would have freaked out too, but i´m okay, it was just a nightmare! " He pulls Will closer to him. They sit like that for a while.

" Listen, " Sonny looks at the clock, " It´s 6 am, why don´t I get some coffee going, and then we get some breakfast, how does that sound ? " Will smiles as he dries his eyes and leans over to kiss Sonny´s cheek. " Now, why don´t I get the coffee going, and make YOU some breakfast? " Will says. Sonny chuckles, " babe, listen you are still soaking wet, maybe you should get a quick shower and then WE make the coffe and breakfast together , now how does THAT sound ? " Will smiles as he gets up, I love that idea ALOT. ; Honey, tell me, how are you feeling today, you in pain, does this hurt ? " he worrily ask as his fingers traces down Sonny´s chest and down to his ribs and back up to Sonny´s bruised face . " the truth ? " Will takes one look at him and Sonny continues. " Honestly, it doesn´t feel that bad, just a bit sore I guess, but being with you makes it better... It makes everything better ! " he kisses Will. " You would tell me, if it was too sore or painful, right ? " " Will, Listen; i would tell you, but right now, it´s not bad, now get in the shower, so we can get the breakfast going ! " Will smiles and leave for the bathroom.

" babe, have I told you that you have the most amazing ass ? " Sonny says and in return Will wiggle his ass. " watch it, or I might have to help you with that shower and help you forget that nightmare ! " Sonny chuckles. " Oh please do, if you can? ! " Will says back. And Sonny follows him, " Guess breakfast can wait a little while... " Sonny says as he goes after Will.

As they sits eating breakfast , Sonny yawns. " So did I wear you out ? " Will ask Sonny with a twinkle of the eye. " Yeah, i guess you did, a little bit, allthough I was doing all the work ! " " OMG, shout it you! " Will laughs and throws a napkin at Sonny.

" Sonny... listen, I have this bad feeling that, and I know you will say I´m crazy, but I have this feeling that Jake had something to do with you being robbed last night.. " Sonny looks up ; " Will, that IS crazy, why would Jake rob me ? you are right, that does not make any sense at all. "

Will says as he puts his coffee cup down. " But just listen for a second Son. The other day I saw him across the street, and I have had some calls and when I answer, no ones there, and... " Sonny looks at him with wide eyes. " WHAT ? Are you telling me that Jake has been watching you, calling you ..robbed me ? Will have you any idea how crazy that sound, why on earth would he do that ? " " See, I told you, you would think I was crazy, " Will says as he stands to put the breakfast aside. " - And you have not told me, about any phone calls or that you´ve seen him. " " No, beacuse, i didn´t think it meant anything, but now... now it might mean something... " " Will ?! " " Listen Sonny, just forget I said anything, i should get going, your mom will be here soon, and I better be gone before she gets here. " Will says as he puts the things aside. " - And you should be resting, I´m sorry I said anything ! " " Will ! , babe, come here. " Sonny says apologetically. Will does not turn, and Sonny goes to stand behind him. He wraps his arms around his middle and rest his chin on Will´s shoulder. " babe, i´, sorry, I didn´t mean to lash out on you like that, but maybe that nightmare had put these thoughts to your mind. " Sonny says with a sweet kiss to Will´s ear. " Sonny´, just forget it, forget I said anything. " Will says as he dries his hand, and tries to step aside, but Sonny keeps him close. " babe ! Please I don´t want you to leave like this... " Willl turns in Sonny´s arms and puts his arms around Sonny´s neck and leans in, so their noses are touching. " I love you so much Sonny, last night scared the hell out of me, and you are right, guess all that played tricks with my mind. " He kisses Sonny´s lips gently, being carful with Sonny´s bruised lip. Sonny kisses him and Will fels Sonny tounge seeking for intrance, and it makes Will moan and Sonny slips in, they kiss sweetly and gently. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. They pull apart out of breath. " Sonny, it´s mom, you up yet, Sonny? " Will smiles to Sonny as he takes his jacket.

Sonny goes for the door. " Hey mom , " " aww sweetheart, how did you sleep, you feeling better today, are you in pain, does your head hurts... ? " " gees Mom, please take a breath " Sonny chuckles as he lets his mom step inside, just as Will shows to leave. " Oh hey Will, I thought you were gone by now.. " " MOM ! " Adrienne looks at Sonny. " I just meant, that Will said he had to leave early. " " It´s okay Sonny " Will says as his eyes lock with Sonny´s and the look in them makes Sonny calm. Will´s eyes always tells Sonny so much, words not needed. Will always says he´s not good with talking about his feelings, if he only knew that his eyes tell so much.

Will leaves and promise he will be back soon.

A few days later, Will and Sonny is visting Sonny´s uncle Vic. " So Sonny, how are you feeling ? " " Much better, thank you. " " have they found out who those bastards was who robbed you ? " " No, they can´t see who they are from the surveillance images. They are trying to see if there are other surveillance cameras from around the area, but so far - no luck. " Will squeezes Sonny´s hand.

" You want me, to look into it ? " Victor ask. Sonny looks at him with one look , " come on Uncle, we both know you already did that . " Victor laughs and sits back down. " can´t hide anything from you Sonny, you are a true Kiriakis ! " " soooo have YOU found out anything the police haven´t ? " Will ask. " My young William, I can reassure you, that I am doing anything in my power to find the ones who did this, but the truth for now, is that I am not any closer than the poilce, but my men are still looking into it as we speak. " " maybe, you can look someone up for me ? " Will ask. Sonny looks at Will. " Will will you please stop this … ?! " Victor looks at Sonny, then at Will. " Now would someone please inlight me please ? " Sonny sighs, " Will has this teori that Jake might have something to do with this, I´ve already told him, that it´s crazy... " " yes thank you, I´m sorry, i´m crazy, I just have this feeling... listen, forget about it, it´s stupid, sonny is right, just forget about it. ! " " I didn´t mean it like that Will, you know that, i just don´t want you to worry about something thats not to worry about " Sonny says as he pulls Will ´s hand to him, afraid he will stand and leave. " I know Sonny, and I know it sound kinda crazy, it´s just that .. I don´t know, it´s just a gut feeling i have. " " hmm... " Victor thinks. " Honestly, I´ve never trusted or liked that Jake guy... I´m sorry Sonny.. " " Non taking " Sonny says with a squeeze to Will´s hand. " I will see what I can find out about him and his whereabouts.

Sonny is back to work, and Will is checking in on him like every second of the day, not that Sonny is complaining, he love every text, every call. He just sits down for a break, when his phone rings, he smiles, as he sees Will´s face on his phone.

" Hey Will babe, I promise you, everything is fine here, no worries. " Will laughs " I´m happy to hear, but listen I just have a paper to turn in and then I will be there, okay and then I´ll take you out for dinner ! " " sounds amazing babe, can´t wait to see you " " Can´t wait to see you either, well i´ll see you in a few ! " " see you soon Will, love you ! " " Love you too ! "

Will has finshed his paper and has turned it in, he steps outside and the cold breeze hits his face, he takes a deep breath and steps out on the side walk, and starts to walk to his car. He have this instant feeling that someone is behind him, he turns around... Nothing... ; Will shakes his head, ; come on Will don´t be silly, he says to him self as he gets to his car, he gets in and starts to drive...

\- To be continued -


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New year 2017

Chapter 7.

As Will drove back, he couldn´t help but clare into the mirror, he felt like someone was behind him, he tried to shake the feeling off , ; Don´t be silly Will, you just imagine things, no one´s there. But his eyes kept going to the mirror.

As he open the door to the Coffee house and he saw Sonny, he smiled, Sonny always made him feel safe, he tried to not think about what had happen to Sonny, because that still made his heart ache.

It didn´t take long for Sonny to notice Will at the door and a big smile spread opond his face as he walked to him.

" Hi baby, i´ve missed you ! " Sonny said as he pulled Will in for a hug. Will took in Sonny´s scent and kissed his neck. " Hi yourself ! " Will said as he hugged Sonny tigther. " Missed you too, you feel okay ? " Sonny took one look at him. " Yeees baby, I feel fine, especially now, when you are here ! " Will took his hands and squeezed, " You ready to leave ? " " I sure am, but listen Gabi, has been here, she was looking for you and she looked kinda...I don´t know... off . " " Hmm, okay, did she say what was wrong or what she wanted to talk to me about ? " Will asked as he followed Sonny back to the office. " Nope, not to me, she just said, it was really important and that you should call her as soon as you could, you sure she hasen´t left a voice messages on your phone ? " Sonny said as he grabbed his jacket. Will took out his phone. " ahh darn, my phone is dead, remind me to get a new one . " Will said as he put the phone away. Sonny smiled, " Come here " He said, as he pulled Will closer and kissed his lips. " You can call from mine, " Sonny said and gave his phone to Will. " Thank you babe ! " Will smiled and took Sonny´s phone and called Gabi. Sonny grabbed his keys and waited for Will.

Will shakes his head; " She´s not answering, I´ll leave her a messages. ; " Hey Gabi, it´s me Will, I´m sorry my phone is dead, I´m calling from Sonny´s, he said you needed to talk to me, I´ll try to call you later when I have recharged my phone, or I guess you can call Sonny again, hope you are okay... bye. " Will gave the phone back to Sonny. " Guess she will call back or I´ll call her later, now I want to take my man out for dinner. Will smirked and gave Sonny a quick peck on the cheek. " mmm, sounds good to me, let´s go, " Sonny said .

" Thank you baby, so much for dinner ! " Sonny said as they stepped inside his apartment. " You welcome, I really like that new place " " yeah, me too, the food was too good ! " Sonny said as he dropped the keys on the table and started to Zip down Will´s jacket.

" Hi mister, what you think you are doing, thought you had to take things slow for a while, " Will said as he gently rubbed his thumb on Sonny´s face, and down to his split lip. " mmmm, I will, I promise..." He said with a sweet kiss to Will´s lips. " But right now, I want to make love to you ! " " God Sonny, " Will said as he stepped closer to Sonny and started to open his jacket with eager fingers, he got the jacket off, as Sonny got his off too, and the kisses started from gentle to eager, Will´s hand started to unbuttoned Sonny´s shirt and with each one he open, he kissed the flesh there. " mmm Will " Sonny said as his hands started to roam under Will´s shirt.

He pulled it over his head and his mouth lashed on to Will´s nipple that was hidded underneat the cotton of his undershirt, Sonny started to suck and bite through the soft cotton and Will´s moan started to fill the room as his head fell back.

Will got Sonny´s shirt off and his hands was all over Sonny´s chest, he buried his face in his soft hairy chest and kissed all the way down to his happy trail and he kissed small soft kisses around Sonny´s belly, while his hands was opening Sonny´s pants. " Ooh Will, " Sonny moaned into the darkness off the room. " Will baby, maybe we should take this to the bedroom ? " Sonny said with his hands in Will´s hair. The only sounds was their heavy breathing and the kisses Will left on Sonny´s flesh. " Will ….please... " Sonny pleaded. Will pulled Sonny´s jeans down with his boxers, just enough for him to spring free. " Ohhh God " Sonny said with a crowl as Will lowered his head and licked as soft as a fether at Sonny´s already stiff erection. " mmm, always taste soooo Good ! " Will said with a long lick, from top to the root, he licked at Sonny´s softest place while he caressed and pulled ever so gently. Only the sound of the magic of Will´s mouth and Sonny´s moans,was to be heard.

Sonny felt the warmth spreading all through his body, his body begging for climax, but Will keept on this sweet toture, just to stop when Sonny was so close, only to start all over again.

" God Will, are you trying to drive me crazy here ?! " Sonny said with half a growl and half a laugh, " mmmmm " Will said ! " Sonny pulled at Will´s hair. " God I love your mouth! "

Sonny said with a gasp as Will kissed at the tip and spread small kisses all the way down. " Please baby, please, " Sonny said. Will looked up at Sonny with dazed eyes. " Tell me what you want ? " Will said while he kissed Sonny´s tip, " hmmm, so good babe, you taste so good, I want to make you feel so good, " Will said while his hand started to pump up and down in between licks and kisses. Sonny´s knees buckled and was only held up by Will´s hands who quick went around Sonny and his hands squeezed Sonny´s firm behind. " God Will ! " Sonny yelded into the room.

" tell me what you want me to do ? " Will asked in a hoars whisper, he looked up at Sonny, whose eyes was tightly shut, and his lower lip between his teeth. " be carefull with that lip " Will said. " I need those lips! " Sonny looked down at Will through lowered lashes. " Will baby, please...please... ! " " Tell me , " Will said, and stopped the sweet totour. " No no, please don´t stop, I...I... " Will looked up with a cheeky smile and blew small air kisses to Sonny´s twitching erection. " TELL. ME. ! " Will said firm but with so much love, as he put a kiss to Sonny´s hip. " God Will …...TAKE ME... God, make me come, I need your mouth on me, I need you, baby please ! " Sonny said in one breath, and sweat started to run down his temple. Will smiled up at Sonny and he opened his mouth and took Sonny all the way down his throat. Will had never really had a gag reflex, something that they both had much pleasure of. " FUUUUUUCK ! " Sonny said as he started to fuck Will´s mouth while his hands was in his hair and guided Will for that rythme he despratley needed. " yes. Yes. Oh god. BABY, i´m gonna come, God God..don´t stooooop... " Sonny said with gasp as he came hard. Will taking it all and licked his lips, he kisses Sonny´s now semi hard and yet so soft cock. Will stood and took in Sonny, still with his eyes tightly closed and again his lip caught between his teeth. Will lifted his finger and freed Sonny´s lip and kissed him sweetly. " Told you to be careful with that lip, I need it ! " Will said with a kiss to Sonny´s mouth. Sonny was still breathing hard, he open his eyes and gave Will a big smile. " God baby, I love you so much ! " his arms came around Will and pulled him close and whispered in his ear. " Thank you baby, you always know exactly what I need ! " he kissed behind his ear and sucked on his earlope, a sweet spot he knew Will had. " mmmmm ! " Will said as his hands went up and down Sonny´s bare back and down to grab his ass. " MINE ! " he whispered in Sonny´s ear. As they made their way to the bedroom.

It was like 10 pm when Sonny´s phone rang. Will was lying on top of him, still trying to come down from the mind blowing experience, it always was to be with Sonny.

Sonny reached over to the nightstand to get his phone. " I don´t know the no. " Sonny said as he looked, might be Gabi calling you. " " maybe " Will said as he kissed Sonny´s chest and kissed one nipple while his other hand played with the other. " mmmm Will, did you hear me ? " Sonny said with a soft moan. " hmmm, i´m busy right now, " he said as he started to suck. " OMG Will you are gonna be the death of me" he said with a small laugh as he dropped the phone on the bed and again enjoyed Will´s magic mouth. Just as quick as the phone stopped ringing it started again. " Will, baby, as much as I really, like, REALLY, enjoy this, I think I should answer the phone... " " fine, " Will said and sat up and waited for Sonny to answer the phone, he crossed his arms and leaned his head back. " Ohh baby, don´t look at me like that, you know I would much rather enjoy YOU, than answer the phone, but you did leave a message for Gabi and it might be important. Will looked at Sonny´s sad face, and touched his face and smiled. " I know . Just answer it. "

" Hello it´s Sonny "

" Hi Sonny it´s Gabi, is Will with you still ? "

" Hi Gabi, yeah he is right here,"

Sonny hands the phone to Will ; " I´ll get us a drink " he smile and kisses Will´s temple. Will smiles and nods and takes the phone.

" Hi Gabi, whats up ? "

" Will, I have to talk to you, it´s really important,"

" Oh okay, whats going on ? "

" I can´t tell you on the phone, I have to see you! "

" Okay, what about tomorrow, I have afternoon classes,so I can meet you first thing tomorow. "

" No, Will, you don´t understand, i need to see you asap ! "

" Gabi, "

" I mean it Will, I need to see you right now ! "

Will can hear Gabi sniffle and he swallowes.

" Gabi are you in trouble, are you okay ? "

" God I don´t know Will, but I need to see you, and I mean as soon as you can, and alone "

" Okay okay I get it, listen, I can meet you now I guess, where should I meet you ? "

" Can we meet at the square ? I can be there in 15 "

" yeah sure, I´ll see you in a little bit "

They hang up and Will looks up to find Sonny standing at the door with 2 drinks and a worried look.

" Gabi okay ? "

Will sigh and sits on the side of the bed looking at the clothes scattered all over. " Where are my boxers ? " Will ask, as he stands. Sonny smiles, " somewhere in the living room I guess. " Will looks at him and goes to him and gives him a quick kiss to his cheek. " I´m sorry honey, I need to go reall quick, Gabi needs to talk to me asap, so I promised her I´ll meet up with her now. " he goes to the living room, finding his boxers and jeans on the floor and smiles to himself when he thinks about how they ended up there. He turns around and smile at Sonny. " I´m sure she´s just having some problem with her new boyfriend or something, i´ll be back soon ! " he says as he bottons his jeans, " Now where is my shirt ? " Will looks around and see´s Sonny holding the shirt in his hands. Will goes to him, kisses him and takes the shirt. " Thank you ! "

" Will , I don´t like you going out there so late, with everything that has happen, can´t I go with you , I can keep my distance ? " Will kisses him sweetly, " Sonny , it´s gonna be okay, i´m just going to the square, and I´ll be right back " Sonny grab his phone and gives it to Will. " Take my phone, " " then you don´t have one, " Will says. " Just take it, if God forbid something should happen, you can atleast call someone. " " OMG Sonny, don´t, I will be just around the corner, nothing will happen. " " No, but please take the phone, I will feel more relaxed knowing you have it ! " " Sonny, I will be back before you even start missing me " " I miss you already ! And just to be clear, I still don´t like this, just hurry back baby ! " Sonny says while he kisses Will face and Will´s hands comes around Sonny´s neck, they meet nose to nose and Will closes his eyes for a moment. " I love you so much Sonny, I´ll be right back! " " I love you too !

Will steps out and makes his way to the square. He can´t help but look twice around …...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

As Will reach the Square, he sees Gabi sitting on the bench, he steps closer untill he stands beside her, : " Hi Gabs, whats up, you sounded a bit off, is everything okay ? " Will ask as he sits beside her. Gabi sits with her hands in her lap and twist them, she looks up at him with a look Will can´t point out what means.

" Gabi, talk to me, whats going on ? " Gabi takes a deep breath, " Will, there is something I have to tell you, and i´m not sure how to tell you, becuase I don´t want you to freak out, but..."

Will turns so he now can look at Gabi, face to face.

" Gabi, you are kinda freaking me out right now, what is going on ? "

Gabi looks at Will and he takes her hand, " Gabi ? "

Gabi can see the concern in Will´s eyes and she knows she has to just to put it out there and tell him, she has to, there is no other way, Will has to know.

" Will... " she takes another deep breath ; " I am pregnant !" She looks at Will, whos jaw just dropped. " What ?... you...you are pregnant ? " Gabi nods and looks down.

" Oh, okay, and have you told Nick ? " " No, I haven´t told anyone …...but you. "

Will squeeze her hand, " Listen Gabi, it´s gonna be okay, I´m sure he will be thrilled when you tell him. " Will looks at Gabi who still looks down. " Will,... it´s not Nicks baby..."

Will stares at her with wide eyes, " what do you mean it´s not his, Gabi, are you seeing someone else behind his back ? "

" No, I´m not Will, it´s just that I haven´t been with Nick for that long, I am about 3 months pregnant. " She looks at Will, who still looks at her with wide clueless eyes.

" I don´t get it , so the baby is not his, so the father of the baby is someone you were with before Nick ? ...You haven´t told me about seeing someone else but Nick, Gabi... " Will hearts drop when he starts to put 2 and 2 together.

" OMG Gabi, do you mean that... " " yes, Will, the father of the baby...is...you ! "

Will forgets how to breath, it´s like everything stands still for a second, " I am ? ! " Gabi nods " I am so sorry Will, I know you are with Sonny and... " " I am the father ? " he whispers as he stands and starts to pace back and forth.

" But Gabi, we used a condome, I mean...how... what..." " Will, I know this is a shock to you, just as much as it is a shock to me, belive me, but fact is fact, and that is, that I am pregnant, and yes, we did use a condome and yes it was only once, but sometimes it breaks and …... " Will walks to her and sits by her side and puts his arm around her and pull her closer.

" Okay, so what do we do now? " " I just found out today, and I have to wrap by head around this. " " Listen Gabi, you are not alone in this, you know I will support you in this, no matter what ! " Will looks down and Gabi speaks ; " Listen Will, I know this is so bad timing, just now when you have found Sonny and you are together and happy, and a baby can change everything, you should know that i understand if you don´t wanna be apart of this, maybe I can tell it´s Nicks and... " " What ? " Will stands, " No Gabi, you know I will be here for you, and no, you can´t tell Nick that its his if it´s not, I ….. God I don´t know, how Sonny will react to me becoming a father and besides, having a baby might not even be in his plans, hell, we haven´t yet talked about kids... we are young, he might not..." Will speaks in a whisper, " he might not wanna have anything to do with me, after I tell him, "

" Will, maybe you should wait to tell him. Put in on hold for a bit, while you get your head wrapped around this"

" No Gabi, I just can´t keep something like this from him, no matter what, I have to tell him, allthough it might break us apart, I can´t keep this from him, I wouldn´t be able to. "

Will finds him self walking around, he was on his way to Sonny, but now he is debatting with him self if he should tell Sonny or wait, he hears something behind him and he turns quickly, finding no one there, ; _Must have been the wind, Will tells himself. ; God what am I gonna do, should I tell him, should I not...?_ _Come on Will, you have to be honest with him, you have to, he has a right to know, and he might wanna stay or he_... Will stops, he can´t even end the sentence, he kicks a bottle laying on the ground, " _DAMN ! Who am I kidding, he does not want a kid so young, and who says he even wants a kid with_...Will is brought out of his thoughts as his phone rings, he takes it out and looks at it, ; Number onknown, he puts it back in his pocket and takes a breath, ; _here goes nothing,_ he says to himself as he stands and starts to walk back to Sonny, maybe for the last time, he can feel the tears pressing on, but he holds them back.

Will walks through the door finding Sonny in the kitchen just grabbing to drinks from the fridge,

" Hey there you are,. what took you so long, I was just about to ring you, I´ve made us a sandwich, just the way you like it, how did it go with Gabi ? " He is just about putting the drinks on the table, but stops as he sees the look on Will´s face.

" Will, what happend ? You look like you´ve seen a ghost or something, you okay ? " Sonny ask concerned.

Will stands behind the chair, " Sonny, I have to talk to you about something, " " Okay, don´t you wanna sit down ? " " No, , I think it´s best if I stand, I can´t sit right now. "

He starts to walk back and forth and Sonny looks at him with worried eyes that watch his every move.

" Babe, say something, you are acutally starting to freak me out here, what happend to Gabi ? " Will keeps pacing around, " WILL, would you please STOP , you are making me dizzy here, and just tell me whats going on. "

Will sighs deep and takes the chair out and sits.

" Sonny, " Will says quietly as he lay his hands on the table. He looks up and sees Sonny looking at him with question marks written all over his face, his beautiful face.

; _Just as well getting it over with,_ Will tells him self as he takes a shaky breath...

" Sonny, Gabi...is...pregnant. " ; There, he said it, no going back now.

" Oh wow, okay, that, IS huge, and quick, did they plan it ? I didn´t think they had been been togther that long ? " " erm, not that long, this happen before they started to go out. "

" oookay, but Will, what has this got to do with you, I mean, I know that you are are friends, but why are you so upset about this, it´s not your problem, I mean... " Sonny is interrupted by Will.

" Sonny you don´t understand, this is complicated, I mean... GOD...! " Will´s face drop to his hands and he looks up at Sonny, " Sonny, I was the one who made her pragnant, I am the father of her baby! "

Sonny looks at him in shock. " You are what ?... what the fuck do you mean, that ….YOU...are the father of her baby, what are you talking about ? Sonny stands and stands behind the chair with his hands on the top of the chair.

" God, say something Will, what the hell do you mean...you can´t be...i don´t understand ? "

Will looks at Sonny and looks down again. " Sonny, just before I meet you, I ...well, I... I sleept with Gabi once, …. " You what ? " " it was one time, we were both having a hard time and...it just happend . " " it just happend, okay Will, listen i don´t get it... you are GAY, so why would you sleep with Gabi, you into her, you in love with her ? " " God no, Sonny, I am not into Gabi and i´m not in love with her, it was just this one time, I didn´t even... " " You what, you just had sex with her and she ends up pregnant " " Sonny, I can´t go back and undo what I did, no matter how much I want to , but yeah we had sex, and the condome broke and well , here we are. But it´s not what you think it is, I had been going though a rough time and everything was fucked up and she was... " " God Will, I don´t even wanna hear it " " Sonny, please just listen for one second, " Will can see Sonny´s knuckles turn white, and he hates the look of disbelive and hurt in his eyes.

" Sonny please, can you sit , please ? " Sonny don´t say anything, but he pulls the chair back out and sits.

" Sonny, I know that this is crazy and alot to take in, God it is for me to, and Gabi even told me, I should wait to tell you , but God Sonny I love you, I can´t keep something like this from you, even if it will break us apart, " " Will..." " No, please Sonny let me finish, " Sonny says nothing, he waits for Will to continue.

" before I meet you, I had recently came out, and I had a hard time accepting who I was, I had been going out with Gabi before, and when I told her that i was gay, she was so cool about it, but my parents were not, esp. my dad, well he is still having a hard time coming to terms with who I am, he thinks I have changed... " Will stops for a minute to gather his thoughts. He takes a look at Sonny, who sits there and looks so lost, Will wish he could go to him and hold him, but he knows he can´t, Sonny might not want to have anything to do with him, after this.

But he knows he has to tell Sonny everything, so he continues. " Anyway, one nigh, everything was just fucked, I felt like souch a failure and I felt so alone, and for a moment I just wanted to go back to who i was before and just be " normal " again, I wanted everything to go back to what it was before, wanted to forget it all... and Gabi had been turned down by a guy she had just meet and well, we just ….kinda ended up together that night, we both knew it was wrong, but I think I thought that all my problems would go away, so yeah we had sex, and we both agreed to forget that it had happend and we both knew that it was not gonna happend again. I felt nothing, it... it was just sex. I knew that I could not change who I was, and that I had to accept it. Then I meet you, and everything feld into place " Will looks at Sonny who just sits and looks at him.

They are both quiet for a moment, before Sonny finally speaks, ; " Will I´m sorry that you have had a hard time coming out, I thought you had been out for a while when I meet you, I didn´t knew it had happend recently I had no idea that you just... Sonny stops and Will can see Sonny ´s eyes getting wider, " God that was why Jeremy, was so protective of you... " Sonny stops and looks at Will.

" GOD Will, don´t tell me, that you haven´t been with any other guys before me ? Will is quiet and looks down to his hands that he has to wrap around eachother to stop them from shaking.

" OMG Will, I was your first guy, wasen´t I …... ? - and you let me take you like that, you had never been with... Will, GOD... I had no idea, I thought, God it seemed like... christ babe, if I had known i would never have... GOD Will. " Sonny stands and leans against the counter. He looks at Will, and he can see his shoulders shake and small gasp escapes his mouth.

" Will babe, " Sonny goes to him and squats down in front of him. " Will... was I your first ? …... Will ? " Will can hear Sonny talking to him, but he can´t get the words out of his mouth, he feels like every air is leaving him and the words gets stuck in his throat. " Will, look at me...Will..." he put his hands on his knees and gently rubs. Will sorbs out a cry and Sonny stands a bit up and pull Will to him, " Shh Will babe, it´s okay. " he lets Will cry for a bit and when he can feelWill calming down a bit, he feel his arms goes around him and pulls him closer. " and Will whipser softly into his ear ; " I wanted that night to happen Sonny, I wanted you so bad, like I´ve never wanted anyone else, you made me feel so special, and you WERE gentle and you... everything you did was...perfect ! I didn´t tell you beacuse... " Will stops, " God Sonny, don´t leave me, please don´t leave me... please don´t hate me ! "

" Will, look at me, " Sonny pulls him a arm lenght away from him. " Listen Will, you think I just wanna walk out on you, I know we have to talk about this, and we will, but God I love you so much babe! "

Will feel for the first time that he can actually breath again, ; Sonny loves him, he does not hate him, his Sonny, loves ...him. Will leans forward and fall into Sonny´s embrace and Sonny holds him tight, " it´s okay babe, we will figure things out " They sit like that for a while, before Sonny gently lets go of Will. " Will, you okay ? " Will dries his eyes with his sleeve , but he looks down. " babe, look at me, please... " Sonny lift his face with his fingers under his chin, " Will ? "

Will open his eyes and looks at Sonny through the tears in his eyes. " Sonny, I know this is not what you want, you are too young for this, you don´t want a kid now, God I don´t even know whats going to happen, but I just don´t wanna tie you down Son, I can´t do that to you... I just can´t. " " Shh Will, If I had asked you a week ago, if you wanted to have a kid, you would have said, ; No way, not now, I am too young, but listen, sometimes things happen and you have to deal with them Will, and we´ll deal with this... together ! No I had not planned on falling in love with a guy, that a few months after is expecting his first kid, … it is your first kid right ? Sonny teases him, Will laughs, and it lightens the mood, " Stop! " Will swats at him.

" Sonny, are you sure about this ? " " Will, I am not sure about anything, but the only thing i´m sure of is, that i´m crazy in love with you, thats all I know, and thats all I need to know " he leands forward towards Will and kiss his lips gently.

Later that week, Will was at Sonny´s place, they spent must of the time there, his place was bigger than Will´s, and it was just easier with school and work, beside Sonny´s place was a bit bigger and for Will it felt like...HOME ! He had just gotten home from school and had to do some work for EJ, when there was a knock on the door. " Open up lazy bone " Jeremy says from behind the door. Will laugh and open the door. " Hey, who are you calling lazy bone ? " jeremy gives him a quick hug and step inside. " You, you sit around all day, doing zero " he joked. " haha says the guy who can´t even get his ass in gear to go down to his car. " " hey, no need getting personal here.. " jeremy chuckles as he sits on the couch.

" So how is super soon to be daddy doing ? you´ve had time to wrap your pretty head around it yet ? " Will goes to the fridge to grab them a drink. " yeah, well, I don´t know, I mean, I think i am ! " " how about Sonny, how is he taking all this ? " Will hands him the drink as he sits beside him. " honestly ? " Will looks at Jeremy, who takes a sip. " yeah ! " " well, he is actually being super supportive, to be honest I don´t know what i would have done without him, he is amazing ! " Will smiles and that makes jeremy smile.

" I´m so glad man, you deserve happiness, you know, and you can really tell that he loves you, I´m so happy for you ! " " Are you getting all soppy on me now Jer ? " Will jokes and gives him a little push.

" hey! here I am trying to be all nice and you just laugh at me and makes fun of me, thats just cruel man, just cruel ! " They both laugh. " No man, listen ! " jermy says, " i really mean it, I´ve never seen you this happy, you two are perfect for eachother, a love like that does not come around every day, " " Thank you Jer, I have never felt so happy before and he´s been amazing, even when I told him about the baby, you know, he could have walked out,walked away from me, but he wants to stay... " " yeah, beacuse he loves you ! " Will looks down, finding it hard to find the right words. Jermey knows, and he does not wanna push him, so he changes the subject. " So enough with all this romantic stuff, I also came around to ask if you two are up for a pool party friday, just us and some friends, we get the grill going and just have a good and fun time..." " sounds fantastic, I´ll ask Sonny, if he´s free " " Cool, well I should get going, I´ll see you if not before then hopefully friday ! " " yep, i will let you know ! " " jermey winks and leaves.

Will rings Sonny , and it does not take many rings before he hears Sonny´s happy voice on the other end ; " Hey babe ! " " Hi my love ! " " mmm, I love when you call me that ! " Sonny says, " Then I might call you that more often ! " " mmmm ! " " well, MY LOVE, i also called to ask if I you would be free friday to go to a pool party and barbecue with the guys ? " yeah that sounds like fun, I have to work untill 3, so it´s perfect " " great, i will let jeremy know that we are on ! Oh and by the way, should I order us some take away, or have you already eaten ? " " No, take away sounds good, I will be home in about an hour ! " " okay, I´ll orders some chiness then or ? " " chiness sounds perfect babe, I´ll see you soon " " Yeah see you soon MY LOVE ! "

\- to be continued... any ideas are always welcomed x


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, been a while I know, but anywho, I now give you chapter 9. This story has nothing to do with the current storyline on Days. Once again I apologize for my English , as English is not my first language.

Chapter 9.

It was the day of the pool party and BBQ, Will was getting ready, and had just slipped a pair of red shorts on and a white t-shirt, when Sonny appears and lean his body against the door frame, Will looks up and their eyes meet instantly, Sonny looks up and down at Will, " what? " Will says with a smirk.

" nothing, just… damn baby, You look absolutely hot, how am I suppose to keep my hands of you, when you look like that? "

Will steps forward and lean in to take Sonny's lips in a sweet and soft kiss, as he says in a low deep voice…" who said anything about keeping your hands OFF me ? "

He winks and step aside and goes into the living room, " hey, come back.." Sonny says as he reaches for him as he walks by. " all in good time Mr, all in good time, we really have to get going." Sonny pouts and Will takes his lips in a mindblowing kiss, and whisper against his mouth as he nips at his lips, " can I just say, that you, my love, look absolutely breathtaking! "

Will's hand skims down Sonny's body to the place where his shorts begin, and traces his fingers just beneath his shorts and play with the hem of Sonny's shorts and the happy trail leading down to his glorious already stiffen erection spotting.

Sonny takes Will lips in a lingering kiss, before withdrawing again, Will smile against his lips, eyes closed and a moan escape his lips, he feels Sonny's fingers tracing his cheek and lips, and as Will open his eyes, he looks straight into the hazel brown eyes, that he loves so much and can get lost in forever.

They rest their foreheads against each other, "Sonny, we really have to get going. "

"I know, " Sonny says as he rub their noses against one another and give his lips a quick peck before stepping back, " come on, let's get out of here, before I drag you the opposite way of which we are going, and really make us late ! " Will laugh and with their fingers laced together, they step outside into the warm breeze.

The pool party is just what they both need, a day out with good friends, good food, a swim and just relaxing and having a good time. They spent most of the day in the pool, laughing and playing around, the sky turns darker and they take it inside to, eat and drink and the music playing in the background makes it the perfect night.

Will swim to get out of the pool when Sonny grabs him and pull him close, " get over here, " he rasp, and pull him close, kissing him as he grab his neck and tuck at his hair and nuzzle in, " hmm, you smell so sexy and good! " Sonny whisper in his ear, and nib down his jawline.

"hey you two, cut it out and get in here, " Jeremy shouts, they both laugh and jumps out of the water, as they quickly dry off, to head inside. Just as they are about to go inside, Will gets a shiver down his spine and the hair on his arms stands up.

"Earth to Will. " Sonny says when he see Will is just standing there, not moving. He waits and then touches Will's arm, "Babe, you okay? " he ask with concern.

Will shakes his head to clear his mind and turns to Sonny, " yeah, just, I thought , no never mind, it's silly."

"Will, no tell me, what happened? " Sonny touches Will's face " tell me "

"It's nothing, I just got this feeling of being watch, " " Will what do you mean ? "

"Just forget it, I told you it was stupid, let's just get inside to the others, " he takes Sonny hand and walk them inside.

As he takes the first step inside the glass doors, he again turns and stare into the quickly darkening night and again he gets this feeling of being watch, _"" don't be stupid "'_ he tells himself as his hand hold on tighter around Sonny's.

After they have moved inside, and as time passes, Will starting to relax, he can feel Sonny's eyes on him from across the room, Sonny is talking to Jeremy and a couple of their other friends, he smile at him and wink, Sonny winks back, and gestures for Will to come over, he excuses himself and goes to Sonny. "Come here! " Sonny says as he pulls him to his side and kisses his cheek.

"Do you have something to drink? " Jeremy ask when he see Will has no drink in his hand, " yeah, I just have it over here, " he says as he goes to get his drink at the far away table, near the pool area. He comes back with his drink and the conversation picks up again.

People are dancing, and the music loud. He loves how Sonny just melt in with Jeremy and his other friends, but then again, it does not surprise him, because everyone loves Sonny.

Will and some of his friends are sitting in the lounge area, Jeremy has just taking Sonny outside to show him, his new ride.

After a while, Will starts to feel dizzy and he has a hard time focusing , he stand and the people around him is a fog, his step falter and his friend Ty grabs his arm, " hey you alright Will, you should sit, let me get you some water. " Will shakes his head, " no, no, I'm alright, I'm just going to go outside and sit for a while and get some fresh air." "You want me to go with you?" Ty ask, as he still hold on to Will's arm, " maybe, I should get Sonny, Will you don't look good mate !" " NO!" Will shakes his head and pulls his arm free, " no, I'm good, just need some fresh air, I'll be alright in a bit."

Will open the glass door and inhale the fresh air, he halter and then step outside, he does not understand why he feels like he is drunk, when all he got, is two beer and then soda. He tells himself, he just has to sit out here for a little bit, and then it will pass, maybe it was something he ate, or maybe he is just tired. He walks a few steps, hear something behind him, try to turn around, when everything blur for his eyes, he feels so tired, he is not aware of the steps he takes, and as his body hits the water, everything is already black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sonny and Jeremy stepped back inside, the music not too loud, but the happy sound of people chatting and laughing was filling the room.

Sonny's eyes immediately searched the room for Will, he did not see him, and just as he was about to ask, if anyone knew where Will was, Ty walked towards him and Sonny asked,

" Hi Ty, have you seen Will? "

"yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you, listen,

Will didn't look well, I mean, I didn't think that he had that many drinks, but man, he look wasted."

Sonny's eyes went wide.

" what… he haven't had that much to drink, I don't get it, and where is he now, where did he go, you said he didn't look well, Ty , where is he ? "

" calm down Sonny, I'm sure he is just fine, you just missed him, he stepped outside to get some fresh air. "

Sonny looked through the glass doors, but did not see him out there.

He got this horrible feeling in his entire body, as his eyes again scanned the outside area, while he stepped closer.

His heart stopped for a moment, at the sight he saw outside.

" omg, no, no, noooooo, WILL…" he screamed as he rushed outside,

Ty and Jeremy running after, as they saw the same Sonny saw.

There, in the water, face down, was Will.

Sonny jumped straight into the pool and rushed to Will.

" Will, Will…..! " he turned Will around and started to clasp his face with his other hand,

" don't you dare, you hear me, don't you dare, wake up baby, wake up,"

he keeps repeating as he holds him while swimming to the edge of the pool.

Jeremy has jumped into the water and is helping Sonny get Will out of the water.

" call an ambulance, NOW! " Jeremy yells.

They put him down gently, Jeremy pulling his shirt over his head to lay beneath Will's head.

" Will, baby, can you hear me, wake up baby, please wake up…"

His hands slapping gently at his face, while Jeremy search for his heartbeat and pulse. He looks up at Sonny with a scared look.

"Sonny, he is not breathing. "  
Sonny feel like all air in him has left his body, he put his face down to Will, tears streaming down his face.

" come on baby, breath, you gotta breath, " he pulls Will's head back and open his mouth to breath his air into his, he does it a few times, and then Jeremy starts to press on his chest.

Sonny touched Will's face and pulls his hair away from his face. " Will don't you dare, you hear me, BREATH " and after a few more blows into his mouth, Will cough and spit out water.

"" omg, that's it baby, I's gonna be okay! " Sonny says as he turn Will to his side and takes his head on his lap and pulls his fingers through his air, while talking calmly to him.

Will try to open his eyes, he tries to speak, but no words come out.

He can feel Sonny next to him, he can hear his voice, voices,

He can hear the panic in Sonny's voice, and he wants to reach for him, hold him, tell him, it will be alright,

but again the tiredness waves over him and makes it impossible for him to open his eyes,

and everything is black again.

For Sonny it feels like forever until he can hear the sirens closing in,

he keeps touching Will, making sure he's breathing.

Jeremy is next to him, some has brought blankets to put over Will, to keep him warm.

" Sonny, the ambulance is here now, " Ty sits next to him as the paramedics shows up and takes over.

" Sonny, come on, we got to let them work on him, " Ty tells him.

But Sonny can't leave, he has to stay with Will.

" I cant, he needs me, I, I….I need him…" Sonny sobs.

Jeremy gets up and starts to pull Sonny to his feet,

" come on Sonny, we have to let them help him, we have to give them space, come here.

" he gets Sonny to his feet, and they step aside, so they have room to help Will.

"what's his name? " they ask.

"it's Will, "

"hi Will, can you hear me, can you squeeze my hand "

they ask him and Sonny can breath a little easier,

when he see Will is squeezing back, not much. but enough that Sonny can see it.

They ask them all a few questions and they answer as good as they can.

The paramedics lift Will on to the stretcher and ask:

" anyone wants to go with him in the ambulance and maybe call his family? "

"Sonny steps forward, " I'll go with him. he's my boyfriend, I….."

The guy looks up at Sonny and smile, " okay, come on. "

Jeremy takes Sonny's arm, " we are right behind you, okay, and we'll call Sami ! "

Sonny nods and is about to go after, when Jeremy stops him:

" Sonny, he's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine! "

" I know, he has to" Sonny says as he goes with Will.

Sonny watch them cut Will's shirt open, and putting electrodes on him to monitor his heartbeat and pulse.

He hasn't once let go of his hand as he watch every little move they are making on Will.

His eyes goes from Will's chest to his face, his beautiful face, his lashes lays perfectly on his skin. he looks so pale, Sonny notice, and his stomach flips over, he feels like he's going to vomit all over the place.

The paramedic notice and tell's Sonny to take some deep breaths, and take the bag to his right, if he gets sick.

Sonny nods and tells, " thank you, but I'm okay, it's just….. he …he looks so pale…. He's gonna be alright isn't he" he begs.

" I think he's gonna be fine, but can you tell me, has Will been taking any drugs tonight ? "

Sonny's eyes widen.

"what? …. drugs ? No no, Will don't do drugs! why do you think he has taking drugs ? " sonny ask.

The man looks up at him and says in a calm voice,

" I'm not saying he is, it's just that his pupils are expanded,

it usually means that drugs have been involved. "

Sonny face gets even paler now.

" drugs, but he does NOT take drugs ! "

" lets see what the test says when we get them back, I'm not saying he has taking anything,

But someone can have giving him something…"

Sonny gasp , his mind goes off; god, _could someone has slipped drugs into Will's_

 _drink back at the house, he can't believe it, they know everyone who was there tonight, and no one would ever do that!_

Back at the house, behind the pool house a shadow disappear into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sonny was walking up and down the waiting room at the hospital, the drive there had been rough, seeing Will just lying there, eyes shout and so so pale. Sonny closed his eyes, the image so real, so heartbreaking, and right now the only thing, helping him not going crazy, was keep moving, he had to, there was still no news on Will.

Jeremy and Ty was there to, and they had called Will` s parents, they were on their way right now. Jeremy stood and put a hand on sonny`s arm, as he for the 100 times had paced back and forth the waiting room.

" Sonny, come on sit down for a sec. the doctor will be here as soon as there are news on Will. "

" don't ! " Sonny said and pulled his arm free.

" I'm sorry, I just, I can't right now, don't make me…"

Sonny pleaded, and Jeremy let go of his arm.

" Sonny, he's going to be fine! "

" he better, or I'll kick his ass ! " Sonny said and Jeremy sighed, " ooh I know, believe me, I know! "

It felt like hours passed before the doctor finally appeared with news on Will. Will's mom and dad had arrived just a few min, before.

Sonny' heart stopped for a sec. when the door finally open and the doctor stepped in.

Sonny thought to himself, what kinda look that was, was it a smile, was it ; _I'm sorry_ look, but when he saw the genuine smile coming from the doctor, Sonny could finally breath.

" Will is going to be fine! " the words came as an answer from heaven. " thank God " they all said with a breath of relief, and hugged each other.

" thank God ! " sonny repeated as he hugged Jeremy and Ty.

"so no serious damage or anything ? " Sami asked.

The doctor looked at them and said, " no, there is no damage, but please sit."

he said and gestured for them to take a seat.

" I have to ask, if Will has been or is taking drugs of any sort ? "

" omg, no, God no, why would you ask that? " Sami said and looked in shock at Lucas and then at Sonny.

Sonny shook his head; " I already told the paramedic on our way here, that Will does not take drugs and he had only had like a few beers tonight and then he had some soda. "

Ty, spoke up ; " but just before we found him in the pool, "

There was a gasp coming from Samir, and Lucas had started pacing the room.

Ty looked up, and then he looked back at the doctor and spoke again.

" just before…. You know, all that, he was looking strange, like, I don't know, like wasted, and I thought that was weird, because, I knew he had not been drinking that much, but he said he was just tired and needed some fresh air, so he ….."

he paused, and looked at Sonny, who's teary and worried eyes was still showing all over his face.

" Will, he went outside and shortly after, Sonny came and asked for Will, and that's when…. " he stopped and looked down. Jeremy laid his hand on his shoulder.

Lucas shook his head and stood, " doctor, are you telling us, that my son had drugs in his system ? "

They all waited for the answer, even though they already knew the answer.

"Yes, Will has drugs in his blood, and it's the kinda drug that is also used by persons, who pours it into people's drink to have their way with them, and the drugs make them numb. The doctor needed to say no more, they all knew what he was saying.

"omg !" Sonny had to sit and hide his face in his hands, Jeremy sat beside him and put a hand around his shoulder.

" this is crazy, so you are saying, he was drugged on purpose, is that what you are mean ? That someone drugged my boy….."

he stopped and the doctor sad very calm.

"Please Mr. Horton, please sit! Sami took Lucas hand and gently pulled him down to take a seat next to her.

Sonny could not believe this, and he spoke out loud.

" I don't get it, we know everyone, who was there tonight, Will is friends with them all, and no one would ever do this to him, never! "

" it's true! " both Ty and Jeremy said.

" no one would hurt Will on purpose, and none of our friends are doing drugs, it was just a pool and BBQ night with good friends, a few drinks, music and talk. This is crazy ! "

" I think this is a police case. " the doctor said, and when Will is awake, I think he better have a talk with them, maybe he has seen anything or has some answers for us. "

he stood, and let them know, that they could see Will as soon as he was settled in.

Soon after a nurse comes in and told them they that Will was settled, and that they should not worry, he would be okay and that the breathing mask he had on was just to help his body to relax and not stress.

Sami and Lucas told Sonny to go in first, that Will would like to have him there, and that they would go later.

Sonny takes some deep breaths, before pushing the door open, his hand is shaking, and as the door goes up, his eyes immediately find Will, he's heart ache to go to him and hold him and never let him go.

Will lies under the white sheets, that cover him just above his lower body, his chest filled with all sorts of tubes to observe his blood pressure, heartbeat, pulse and oxygen, the sounds of the heart monitor beeps loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

Sonny, now can't get to Will quick enough, he takes his hand and kiss it gently, " hey Baby, I'm here, it's gonna be okay! "

he kisses his hand again and remove his hair away from his brow, as he gently touch he's face, like he's afraid to hurt him.

" it's gonna be okay, you will be okay, you hear me ?! " it's more a statement than anything.

Will's eyes blinks and they open slowly, he blink a few more times, he feels Sonny there, he hears him, he feels his touch.

" babe, it's okay, " Sonny says when he see's Will's eyes open.

He touch his cheek and smile with tears streaming down his face, when Will looks at him.

" hey baby! "

" Son, Sonny…" Will rasp, his voice rough and deep.

"I'm here, Will, I'm right here, you are okay! " Sonny repeats, while taking his hand again, holding it tight, kissing his knuckles.

" what happen, where am I ?" sonny can see the confusion on Will's face and he tries to calm him, he sits on the stole by the side of the bed and begins.

" Will you are in the hospital, do you remember anything from last night, over at Jeremy's ? "

Will looks blank at him and looks around, Sonny takes a glass of water for him.

" here, drink this baby! " Will takes a few sips, and lay back down, looking at Sonny.

His hand goes to Sonny's cheek, wipe at the tears that has been falling .

" you've been crying, Sonny I, I… I hate seeing you cry, babe please don't cry! "

Sonny lean his face against Will's hand.

" I'm just so happy, you are okay, I've been so worried! You don't remember anything? "

Just as Will is about to answer, there's a soft knock on the door and Sami peeks in. " can we come in now? "

" Mom, dad " Sami goes to Will, kisses his forehead.

"my baby boy, you are okay, thank God, you are okay ! "

His dad does the same and steps back.

" son, you gave us all a big scare there! "

" sorry ! "

" don't be silly, non of this was your fault! are you in pain ? " his mom ask, while feeling his forehead. "

" mom, stop, I'm okay! " he looks at Sonny, who smile at him.

" sweetheart, do you remember what happen ? "

" Sonny, just asked me, I, I, I'm, I remember, all of it, and remember suddenly feeling off, like I had no control over my body, like I was….. like numb, I went outside to get some air, and then , then…. Nothing!

But then I heard voices, I heard ….you…he looks at Sonny, he reach his hand for him to take, and Sonny grabs his hand immediately and squeeze it gently.

" your lips on me….." Sonny looks down,

" Yeah, we had to do CPR on you, and ….."

the tears fills his eyes again.

Will pulls his hand to his lips and kiss it gently.

" I can't imagine what you were going through babe, I'm so sorry , I'm…"

" sshh, don't be sorry, non of this was your fault, you are gonna be okay, and that's all that matters! "

They tell Will about the drugs and soon after the police come in to talk to him and getting the names on all, who was at Jeremy's, so they can go and talk to them.

Will also tell them about the phone calls and the feeling of being watch, and the break in, and they will look into it and also look into the break in again.

Ty and Jeremy are there too, just making sure that Will is okay, before taking off and leave them for the night.

It's evening when Will wakes up again, and after a visit from his grandma Marlena and John, he's now alone with Sonny.

" sonny, do you think they will find who did this, and why me, I don't understand this…."

" Will, I have faith, that they will do what they can, and believe me, your granddad Roman will move heaven and earth to find the person who did this. "

Will lets out a small laugh, which warms Sonny's heart.

" I guess you are right, beside, this might be nothing, and there could be a rational explanations to all of this.

There's a knock at the door, and Roman steps inside.

"hey, I got something," he takes a stand beside the bed, and begins ; " listen, we found a soda bottle at Jeremy's house, that testet positive for drugs, it seems like it was put in your drink on purpose Will, that someone was targeting you, and the moment you went inside and left the bottle, the person quickly dropped the drugs into your drink and like you said, everyone was inside, so the person could easily do it, without being seen. "

Will rubbed his forehead and Sonny looked concerned at him at smooth his hand over Will's arm.

" Will, you okay ? "

" yeah, yeah, I just don't get it, why, why ? "

Roman sat at the chair on the other side of the bed and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

" listen Will, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I've got my men working full time on this, we'll find who ever did this to you and if it's the same person who hurt Sonny at the break in. "

Roman, was about to leave, when Will stopped him.

" granddad, listen, what if the person who did the break in and hurt Sonny, also was targeting Sonny at Jeremy's , but got it mixed up somehow, so the drugs ended in my drink instead of Sonny's…..then Sonny is still in danger! "

Will tried to get up, but Sonny stopped him.

" Will, relax, nothing will happen, be…"

Will interrupted him, " Sonny, no, you don't know that, I want you safe, I NEED you safe, you hear me?! "

Sonny and Roman took a look at each other and then Roman spoke; " Listen Will, you are right, Sonny might be in danger, but again this could be nothing, but just in case, I will have a man outside your room, okay ? "

Will relaxed and fell against the pillow, exhausted and drained, " okay ! "

Roman left and promised he would be back first thing tomorrow, before Will got released from the hospital.

Sonny leaned back in the chair and smiled at Will. " get some sleep babe, I'll be right here! "

" the hell you ain't, " Will said and moved a bit to the side, " get up here, now! " Sonny shook his head, " no Will, I'll sit right here next to you!"

" Sonny , please….! " Will turned his puppy dogs eyes at him and Sonny stood and carefully slipped beside Will, his arm securely wrapped around his middle, face nuzzled into his neck. " this okay ? " he whispered against his neck.

" perfect ! "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Will could not wait to go home, to be out of the hospital, to be with Sonny and to forget all that had happen, but he had to wait, because the doctors told him, that they would like to keep him another 24 hrs. Just to be on the safe side.

" babe, just listen, it's for the best, you will be home tomorrow, it will go fast, and beside I want you safe, just please, listen to the doctor! " Sonny says with a plead.

Will put his head back against the pillow and sigh;

" fine, I'll stay….happpy now ?! "

he looks at his parents and then at Sonny, who smiles and leans down to kiss his head.

" thank you baby! "

" see, all it took, was Sonny to tell him to stay, with us he would not Li…."

" shh Sami, " Lucas looks at Sami, who gives him the evil eye, but still with a smile.

"come on Sami, we should get going, we'll be back later. "

Lucas said, as he put a hand on Will's shoulder and gently squeezed.

Sami and Lucas leaves, and Sonny sits down beside Will.

" you ready for the last few test ? " he ask as he touch Will's hand.

" yeah I guess, you have to go to the coffee house right ? "

" yes, I have to, we got some new stuff coming and they will only deliver if I'm there to sign, and they are supposed to come today, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can! Beside they won't let me stay with you, when you get the test, and that can take a few hours, they said."

"yeah, I know, but listen Sonny, you should go home after, get a good night sleep, I'll call you tomorrow, when they release me. "

" Will, no, I will be back as soon as I'm done, you are not getting rid of me that easily." He blinks and leans down to press a kiss to Will's lips, they linger there for a bit longer that he intended, and when Will puts his arms around his neck, and quietly moans against his lips, he pulls back with a moan of his own.

" damn babe, " he leans his head against Will's head and speak softly.

" I love you so much ! "

" I love you to ! " Will speaks softly against his mouth as he gives him a few pecks, as he settles on the pillow.

He feels exhausted, as he feels sleep coming over him. Sonny see it, and kisses him on his forehead and whispers….

" get some sleep babe, I'll be in later. "

Will nods, his eyes are already closed before Sonny gets up to leave.

He looks at his boyfriend for a moment, who still looks a bit pale, but some of his color is back, he try not to think about, that not so long ago, he could have lost him, lost his Will, he shakes his head, not wanting to think about it.

He leans down and kiss Will 's cheek, before heading out.

Sonny has only been at the coffee house for a bit, and has just stepped into his office, when there's a knock at the door and he knows it's Chad, he called him a little while back.

" the door is open. " Sonny calls out and the door opens.

" Sonny! "

Chad walks up to Sonny and gives him a warm hug.

" how is he, he's going to be fine right? "

" Chad, I'm sorry, I haven't called you earlier, it has just been so crazy, I wanted to call you, but my phone died, and yeah things has just been hectic and crazy, I called as soon as I got my phone charged, I really …." Before he can end the sentence, Chad pulls him closer.

" no, don't be sorry, I'm sorry, sorry that you guys had to go through all that, but he is okay right ? "

" yes, he's gonna be just fine, thank God, Chad, I have been so …" his hands starts to shake, when he think about Will in the pool… I thought, I had lost him man, I have never been so scared in my life, when Jeremy said he was not breathing, my heart stopped….."

Chad keeps him in a tight hug.

" Sonny, I am so sorry, but so happy that he's gonna be fine, when will he be able to go home ? "

" they want to keep him one more day, just to make sure, the drugs are out of his body and right now, they are doing some more test, just to make sure, everything is fine. "

" that's good man. Damn, I don't get it, do they really think that someone spiced his drink, I mean that's just crazy….! "

" I know, it does not make any sense, we knew everyone there, we were not that many, but they think that Will left his drink outside when everyone walked inside, so the police think that someone sneaked in, and poured the drugs into his drink and then Will accidentally fell into the pool.." his voice crack, and his hands goes to his mouth as his breath get caught in his throat.

Chad lay his hands on his shoulder, " look at me Sonny, Will is alright, he's going to be fine, take a deep breath and breath out slowly. "

They sit for a bit and talk, when there's another knock at the door, and one of his baristas, Denise, tells him that the delivery is going to be delayed, "they said it would be here in one or two days. "

" okay, thank you Denise, he smile at her and she excuse herself and close the door behind her.

"well that suits me just fine, because I would rather not deal with a delivery right now, I'd rather be with Will! "

Chad smile, " maybe you should go home and change, and maybe get a shower, " he makes a face and Sonny laughs.

" shout up smart ass ! "

" come on, get in gear, I'll drive you home, you shower, do what you gotta do and I'll drive you back to the hospital. "

Sonny, looks up, " thank you ! "

" anytime, you know that, now come on, lets get going. "

" Sonny, I'm fine, I can walk on my own you know " Will says with a smile, as Sonny helps him in.

" I know, but I don't want you to trip or anything, you might still get some dizzy spells , you know what the doctor said. "

Will sigh and let Sonny help him in.

They have told everyone that they just wanted to be home, no fuzz, and his parents and all had accepted that, but they had to promise, to call if they needed anything.

Will sat down, let his head fall back on the back rest, and Sonny ask ;

" you thirsty, you need anything ? " Sonny ask with hands at his side.

Will put his hand out and reached for him. " just you, come here ! "

Sonny smiles and takes the last few steps toward Will and takes his hand.

" come sit with me! "

Will did not have to tell him twice. He takes the seat next to Will and laces their fingers together, while Will put his head against Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny kisses the top of Will's head and rest his head back as well.

" I am beat! " Will says with a yawn.

" come here, " Sonny says the and turn, so he is laying on the couch and pulls Will with him.

" lay with me ! "

Will smile at him, the sofa is not that big, but they can both lay there, not exactly side by side, but there was room enough for them both. Sonny pull Will to lay on top of him, and Will does not complain. He let out a deep breath and settle on top of Sonny.

" mmm, this I's perfect! " Will says and nuzzle against Sonny.

" I'm not to heavy am I , you okay? "

Sonny let out a small laugh and says,

"are you asking me that, how many times have…."

" okay okay, " Will laughs and put his head back down, and inhales all that is Sonny, his Sonny.

Sonny's fingers makes soft strokes and circles along his back and Will groan softly, he closes his eyes and immediately doze off.

Sonny feel Will relax against him, he keeps caressing up and down Will's back and sides.

Will's arms holds on to Sonny and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Outside the door a shadow appear, walks back and forth, then leaves, " I'll get you next time " .

Inside Will wakes up with a bad feeling, he feels the shiver down his back, his heart is beating fast, he feels Sonny behind him, feel his arm safely around him, he relax against him again, feels his warm, his breath against his neck, his love, and that chases the shadows away. ( for now ).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Sonny woke up the next day with Will next to him, he turned on his side and smiled, when he saw Will on his side, facing him, face pressed against the pillow, lips slightly parted, rosy cheeks from sleep and soft breath, his hair ruffled against his forehead, Sonny couldn't help, but run is fingers softly along his cheek, feeling the light scruff there, from days of not shaving, enjoyed the feeling of his warms skin against his hand.

Will smiled against Sonny's hand, as he slowly opened his eyes to look into Sonny brown ones. " morning "

" morning " Sonny said as he leaned forward to catch Will's lips in a slow and soft kiss.

"how you feeling, you slept okay? " Sonny asked as he run his hand down Will's arm, only to go back up.

"yes, I slept fine…..you were by my side, " Will smiled as his lips again took Sonny's.

Sonny leaned over Will, making him fall back as he crawled on top of him, to kiss along his neck and chin, biting, kissing against his skin, making Will moan softly into the early morning lights of their bedroom.

Just as Will was about to pull Sonny's boxers off, Sonny's hand stopped him. "what ? " Will asked confused. " what's wrong ? "

Sonny rested his head against Will's, his breath heavy and fast, he kissed Will's nose and raised himself up on his elbows, leaned down one last time before he much against his will, crawled back down to lay back down on his back.

" nothing is wrong, it's just, the doctor said you should relax the next couple of days. "

" Sonny, you gotta be kidding me! " Will cursed into the pillow, he had dropped on his face.

Sonny laughed, " Will, babe listen, tomorrow night though ; I. AM. ALL. YOURS ! " he said as he pulled the pillow away from Will's face. Will took Sonny's face in his hands and pulled him to him, and whispered against his lips; But baby, I want you NOW ! " He took Sonny's mouth in a mind blowing kiss, that made Sonny's toes curl as he moan against Will's soft and eager lips.

" Sonny, I want you, I need you! " Will said in a plead and eyes that was starting to turn teary, " I, I, I just want to feel you close, I need you to…"

Sonny, did not let him finish, he once again took his mouth, sucked his tongue into his mouth, and tasted all that was Will, his Will.

He pulled Will's boxers down, pulled his own off and throw them somewhere into the still early morning lights that was slowly lighting up the room.

His fingers started to do their magic as he whispered against Will's neck, and sucked the skin into his mouth. " Okay, babe, how can I say no to that, let me take care of you, but promise me, to let me know, if I should stop, you feeling dizzy or anything, you hear me …" Will nodded, " I promise !" he took Sonny's lips again.

Will felt Sonny in him, felt him, open him up, felt his hot and warm breath against his neck, his soft moans, felt the comfort of Sonny, chasing the dark shadows away, the shadows that still haunted him.

Sonny settled against Will's spread legs, and slowly pushed inside, " aahhh fuck, " he cursed as he felt the heat of Will, he felt Will take him, trusting him, this was what they both needed, this…

The soft moans and groans, and I Love you starting to fill the bedroom, and Will's leg tangled around Sonny's hips and ass and pulling him closer, " God Sonny, right there, fuck yes, right there, he squeezed and felt his orgasms coming…. God Sonny, I Love YOU…."

Sonny slowly pulled out of Will, kissed his way down his body, he moaned softly as Sonny left him, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, sleep overtaking, he was relaxed, he felt loved and satisfied.

Sonny jumped down the bed, went into the bathroom, to get something to clean them up, he smiled when he saw Will sprawled on the bed, legs spread, arms out stretch, hair all ruffled. He put the sheet over him, slow, not to wake him as he went into the kitchen.

He made some coffee, before he had to be at work, the company who should deliver the new supplies, had texted that the delivery would be there this morning, so he would get an early start, so he could spent the day with Will. He poured the coffee just as his phone beeped, he looked and saw that it was Denise his trusted baristas, that wrote that the delivery would be there in about an hour. He took one last sip of the coffee, put it by the sink and went to get change.

Will was still out cold, he tip toed around the room, not to wake him, but Will stirred, looked up from under the pillow, he had put over his head in his sleep.

" hi, ! " " hi you " sonny said in a low voice as he bent down to press a kiss to Will's cheek, Will made a kiss mouth and Sonny smiled and pecked his lips '

" listen babe, the delivery will be here soon, so I gotta leave real quick, but I'll be back as soon as I sign for them, then I'll be back, ok ? "

" hmm, okay, " Will's eyes was already starting to close again, Sonny kisses his hair, kissed his shoulder, took one last glance at him, " MINE " was the only thought in Sonny's mind…MINE !

Will could hear Sonny open and closing the door, heard the footstep across the floor, the low creaking, that the floor made.

" Sonny " Will spoke. Nothing, ; he might not have heard me, Will thought to himself, " Sonny! " this time a little louder, still nothing, the creaking stopped, and then he heard the door again, this time he sat up, a chill down his spine, this time he yelled Sonny's name , " SONNY ! "

he crabbed his phone, with shaky hands, he stood, felt a bit dizzy, blinked a few times, looked at his phone and found Sonny's no. He put the phone to his ear, as he slowly stepped into the room. " hello, who's there ? " he said out loud, I'm calling the police right now.." he took a look around the small apartment and sighed in relief when he saw there was no one there, no one but him, he open the door and was shocked to see, that it was not locked, he cursed, just as Sonny answered.

" Will, babe, what's the matter ? "

" Sonny, Sonny, someone was just here! "

To be continued… update soon…

Thank you to you guys who still reads this, means a lot, again, sorry for my English. Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

It did not take Sonny more than 15 min. to arrive at the apartment, and as he opened the door, he saw Will pacing back and forth in the Livingroom.

" babe, " Sonny said as he closed and locked the door, as he turned, Will swung his arms around him and clings to him instantly.

Sonny could feel Will shake, he felt his arms tight around him, and he protectectly took his arms around him and held him as close as he could.

" it's okay babe, I'm here.."

Sonny held him out in front of him, "tell me, what happen, what did you mean, that someone was here ? "

Will took a step back and his hands went through his hair as he took a deep breath. 

" Sonny, I know you think I'm crazy, and that it's a coincident , but I think Jake is behind you being robbed, me being drugged, and I'm telling you, someone was in here, I heard someone was here, and at first, thought it was you, but it wasn't, and…" Sonny stopped him, he took his hand and squeezed. " Will, listen, you have been through a lot lately, your body is still recovering and….."

Will pulled his arms away from Sonny's grip and stepped back and turned his back to him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, but this is not in my head Sonny, someone was here, and I think it's Jake, I think he's been watching us, that he…"

Sonny stepped forward and stood behind Will, he put his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder and nuzzled in by his neck and ear and kissed his neck.

"Will, listen babe, I'm not saying that I don't believe you, all I'm saying is, that you have been through…. " "I don't wanna hear it Son " Will interrupted. " cause I know all that, it's my body, remember, you don't have to tell me, how I feel and how I should feel, and you sure as hell can't tell me, that I have imagine all this, that it's just my head playing tricks with me. " His voice cracked and he started to pace the room again. " I am not imagine this Sonny, someone WAS here, and …."

Sonny stopped him. " Will, babe, I believe you, but if someone was here, we have to call the police, we have to find out, who was here. "

Sonny did not like the look on Will's face, he looked so fragile right now, and that was so unlike Will. His heart hurt, it hurt from the pain Will was going through right now, and all he wanted to do, was to make that look and feel go away, and he would do anything in his power to do so.

He felt Will's arms around him, and pulling him closer. They stood like that for a moment until Will's phone rang, Will let go of Sonny to take his phone from his back pocket, he saw the caller id and smiled, he answered.

" Hi Gabi. " " Hi Will, how are you guys ? " Will did not want to worry Gabi, so he answered, " yeah we are good, how about you, you and the babybum doing okay ? " " Yes everything is good, I just wanted to let you know that next week I have the scan, so I was thinking if Sonny and you would both come ? " Will smiled. " we would love to, thank you Gabi! " He smiled, and for a moment he forgot about the nightmare, he was in the middle off right now, there was no need to worry her. They talked for a bit, and when they ended the call, Sonny came from the kitchen and held 2 cup of coffee in his hands.

" how was Gabi, she feeling alright ? " " Yeah, all is good, she asked if we both will go to the baby scan next week, " he paused, and looked up at Sonny " Sonny, I said, we both would go, I hope I didn't…" Sonny sat the coffee cups on the table and took Will's hand in his, he smiled and said. " I'm glad you said, we both would go, cause there's no place I'd rather be, that seeing your baby girl !" He leaned forward and took Will's lips and pecked once, twice and the last one, lingered there for a bit, before he slowly pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Will's ; and softly said, " Will we should call your granddad, we should call the police.." Will close his eyes. " yes let's call Roman, and hear what he thinks and Sonny ? " Sonny looked up.

" our girl ! " Sonny smiled and took Will's lips again and repeated; " OUR girl ! "

Sonny picked up his phone to call Roman, when there was a knock-on the door, he stopped Will who was on his way to check who was at the door. " Will, wait, we have to be careful, check before you open okay ? " " yeah, ofcause . " Will said as he went for the door, he looked through the peephole and turned to Sonny and said, " it's just Jeremy. "

He open the door and when he saw what was behind the door, he tried to close it immediately .  
Sonny turned around, and before he could help, the door was kicked open, and Will fell back at the force and Jeremy was pushed inside.

" I'm so sorry, he held me at gun point, I had no choice, I'm so sorry…."

Will tumbled to his feet, and Sonny rushed to him and pulled him behind him protectectly. " you okay ? " he asked Will as he got to his feet.

" aww aren't that just precious, " Jake asked with a sarcasms in his voice. " now, give me your phones right now. " the gun pointed at Sonny.

" sorry Sonny, but you have to give me your phone, can't have you calling for backup, can we. " he pointed the gun at Will, " you too.."

Sonny still had the phone in his hand, he looked down at it, shut it closed and pushed it over the floor to Jake, who just took it and put it in his jacket.

" Will, your phone…NOW ! " " I don't have it on me, it's on the table over there. " he pointed at the table behind him, and Jake ordered him and Sonny over to Jeremy, who sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall, his hand behind his head, and they sat next to him. Will look with concern at Jeremy.

" Jeremy, you okay ? " Jeremy lifted his head and removed his hand from behind his head, and said ; " yeah, yeah I'm okay, just a little bum, no big deal."

He looked at his hand and there was blood. " shit Jer, you are bleeding…" " it's nothing, I swear, I'm okay…." Will turned Jeremy's head down, to take a better look, and he looked at Sonny and then at Jake.

" We have to stop the bleeding, let me get some gaze or something to stop it. "

Jake laughed, " just sit and shut up. "

" Jake, why are you doing this, I don't understand ? " Sonny said.

Jake took a chair sat it in the middle of the room, so he could face the 3 sitting by the wall, and said;

" Sonny, don't be stupid, you know why I am here….. "

Will and Sonny locked eyes, then Sonny tore his eyes away from Will and looked at Jake, who's gun still was shifting back and forth between them.

" why, because I fell in love with Will ? is that why you are here? damn Jake, you and I were over way before I meet Will. "

" shout up Sonny, you never gave us a chance, and when I needed you, you left me, you left me for him…." The gun stopped at Will and Sonny's heart was in his throat and his eyes again locked on Will.

" please Jake, put the gun away, you don't need that, we can talk, but you have to put the gun away ! "

" you are so stupid Sonny, don't you think I know that I know you hate that the gun is pointed at your precious Will, that you would say anything to make me lower my gun, but I have news for you, that ain't gonna happen. So so stupid….. You know the pool party you guys went to, that it was me, who drugged Will, just a shame he fell in the pool, that was not in my plan, but you guys came rushing to him, before I could do anything. "

Sonny looked at Will and mouthed ; I'm so sorry . Will just shook his head, to let Sonny know, that it was not his fault.

Jake again raised the gun and pointed it at Will. "Stand! " he ordered.

" NO, you leave him out of this, this is between you and me, this has nothing to with Will. "

" This has EVERYTHING to do with him, this is all his fault, don't you see that, if it was not for him, you and me would still be together, I have to end this now. "

" I said STAND ! " he once again ordered and Will stood, he looked at Sonny, and saw the panic look in his eyes, how he wished he could go back in time, not opening the door, calling Roman, but not for a second, regretting being with Sonny, he loved him, God how he loved him.

He aimed at Will, Sonny could not let that happen, he didn't think, he just rushed forward, jumped Jake, his hand at his, trying to take the gun away from him, Will came to his feet, to help Sonny, who was now wrestling with Jake, he jumped Jake just as the gun went off, and just then, the door was knocked in and police was storming the place, but was it too late ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

For Sonny, everything was in slow motion, from the wrestling, to Will trying to help, from the banging on the door and the door being kicked in, to the gun going off, to the silence…..

Will just knew he could not let Sonny fight Jake alone, he would not let Jake hurt Sonny, he would do anything in his power to stop Jake, at all risk…..Now there was silence….

"You guys okay? " Roman stood in the room, with several officers in the room now, the smell of gun powder er filing his senses, all he could think about was Will, was he okay, God, he had to be alright, then he saw him, sitting on the ground, covered in blood, so much blood.

Sonny's blood froze to ice.

Then he saw Will looking straight at him, tears in his eyes, he reached his hands out to him, Sonny gave a cry out, as he pulled Will to him, he held him as tight as he could.

" you okay, you okay.." he kept repeating.

He could feel Will nodding against him, felt his arms tighten around him.

" You okay? " Will whispered against his ear.

" yes I'm okay! " He kisses Will's neck as he took a look at him, held his face in his hands, as he looked him over, his hands searched for bullet holes, for blood on his body… Will stopped his hands. " babe, I'm okay, I'm not hurt, this is not my blood…. " He said as his eyes was roaming all over Sonny, to make sure, HE was okay.

They both looked on the floor, and saw Jake lying there, bleeding, they could see, he was alive, the bullet had hit his shoulder, and there was a lot of blood, but he was alive, Will most have been standing closer to where the gun went off, for him to have all that blood on him.

This could have been Will, Sonny thought, but tried to erase that picture out of his head. They both looked at where Jeremey was sitting by the wall, is head was bent. "Jeremy, JEREMY, you okay? " he lifted his head and nodded. "yeah, yeah, I'm okay ! "

Anything from there, went fast, from the ambulances to get there, to the officer getting their statements, and now they were sitting there in silence, they were all exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. They knew it would not belong until they had their parents there, either they wanted it or not. And sure, enough, not long after Will had came out of the shower, the place was filled with their parents, who all tried to make them feel better.

Will's phone rang and he answered. " Hey granddad, any news ? " Hey Will, yes, Jake is out of surgery and there will be pressed charges again at him as soon as we are able to talk to him.

" good, thank you granddad and thank you for showing up when you did, ooh by the way, how did you know about Jake ? " " Well, you can thank your smart boyfriend for that, he didn't hang up, so we could hear all that was said, and we knew we had to get there asap. "

Will smiled " Yeah, well I do have a smart boyfriend ! " Sonny looked at him and Will smiled. " thank you granddad, call us when you know more ! " " will do, now you two take care and I'll call you soon ! "

Will said goodbye and put his phone on the table and went to Sonny, he wrapped his arms around him and kisses him gently on the lips, he whispered " my smart, and sexy boyfriend " " What ? " Sonny pulled his head back to look at him, he smiled and Will smiled back.

" granddad just told me, that you let the call get through although Jake had told us to give him the phones, so they could hear everything and get here fast. " He pecked his lips quick.

" Sonny, that was smart, thank God, you did just that, who would have known what would have happened " Justin said as he stood " But now I think we should let the boys alone, they have been through a lot today and they need to relax and get some sleep "

They all stood and said their goodbyes. "proud of you guys, thank god you are okay " Lucas said as he hugged them both, before Sami swung her arms around Will and then Sonny, kissing their cheeks, I love you both, now call, if you need anything ! "

They promised to call and Will fell down on the couch as Sonny closed and locked the door after them. He leaned against the door and smiled at Will who rested his head on the backrest, feet up on the coffee table, closing his eyes for a bit, before open them and looked at Sonny who stood with his back to the front door.

Will looked at him and smiled. " come here " he softly spoke, and Sonny went to him. He sat down next to Will, and kissed the top of his head.

" You tired " " hmm…" will hummed as he rested his head on Sonny's shoulder. " you ? " " yeah I feel like I have been up for days, maybe we should get up and go to bed….

" Sonny looked at Will, who had his eyes closed. " Will ? " Nothing, and Sonny heard the soft breathing and smiled. He knew he had to get him to bed, they would sleep a lot better in the bed than on the couch.

He gently tried to wake Will, " Will, babe, wake up, we need to get to bed… Will…. " But Will was so out. Sonny stood and gently lifted Will up in his arms, Will's arms immediately went around Sonny's neck and his face in the crook of Sonny's neck.

Sonny took a good hold of him and carried him to their bedroom, he gently and carefully laid Will down on the bed, he removed the covers, and took will's sweatpants off and pulled the covers over him, he then joined Will, he kissed his cheek, pulled Will to him, arm around him and breathed in, all that was Will, his Will, and thanked God that he could hold him in his arms now and until forever and beyond.


End file.
